When the Moon kissed Fire
by SassyDanii
Summary: Azalea is a normal teenager. Well, thats what she thinks. Moving to Tulsa, Azalea wakens something inside her without even knowing. Something dark and destructive is in her, and with the help of her friends, human and immortals, she must conquer the overwhelming power and figure out her feelings towards a winged male... Who already has a lover.
1. Prologue

She felt the pain instantly; her headache throbbed at her temple. She knew she had to run; somehow her identity was notified to the local hunters here. Kalona had insisted on staying with her, to protect her. Even the Goddess was as well insisting on allowing for Kalona to protect Azalea.

But she had brushed it of and told them not to worry. But now she had regret slightly in her, she was awaiting by the river that flowed by silently. Until she heard the voices coming closer, she looked up and saw the moon peek out of the clouds, 'Ill be safe.' She spoke to the moon, and smiled. She kicked of her heels and picked up her gown that was a gift from the Goddess and ran. She had now mastered her magical powers a little, so she was able to use it and strengthen her legs to run faster than normal. But she knew it would not be enough for the specifically bred dogs that were let of the leash and began the chase. She darted around trees, ducked under dead fallen trees and jumped over them as well. She knew she had to try to shake the dogs of, there was an easier way but she stayed away from killing them with her powers.

Coming to a halt at the edge of the cliff she glanced down at the sharp and deadly drop that led to pointed and jagged rocks. She did not have wings to carry herself over the valley. She could not run back, the dogs were there sniffing out her scent, she could hear their howls getting closer and closer. As well as the hunters. She looked around frantically for a weapon, but found none. So she had to resort to her power and felt the lightness surround her instantly when she thought of it. It waited for her feet in a white mist, circling up to her hands as she lifted them up just as the humans and the dogs came into sight.

"Stay back!" She cried, as they all halted, their weapons up and pointed at her. "Just give yourself up! We wont hurt you!" An older male cried, his shotgun up. How ironic, she smiled, "Why would I do that when you have your weapons up?" She questioned, watching the looks of the hunters change a little and they raised them up higher, "We will not shoot if you give yourself up. We cannot take chances, unlike last time." The same man spoke; she could see his fingers trembled at the trigger. She shook her head, laughing a bit, "Don't lie to me, you are about to piss your pants." She roused, the white mist spreading out a little as she raised her hands a bit. "Stop! We do not want to hurt you!" He cried as they all took a step forward. "Stop fucking lying! Stop it!" She screamed, she had enough with the lies that were kept from her.

"Stay back or I will attack!" She growled, the mist turned a fiery red as the sound of fire could be heard. Her hair lifted as the heat surrounded her, circling her anxious to fight back. The hunters looked weary and frightened, never have they seen or faced of as something dangerous as her. She heard the click and instantly flicked her hand to the group and the fire attacked.

But when she turned to look, she saw the familiar face of a woman with dark brown hair and grey/green eyes lock and load the shoot gun and did not hesitate to fire. Azalea's eyes widen as she recognised the woman, as she felt the hard impact of the shotgun rounds pierce her chest and she was thrown back over the cliff.

And she fell down into the dark abyss.

She heard Kalona cry, and saw his ethereal form shoot down from the moon; she could see his outstretched hands.

Reaching for her.

Desperately trying to catch her before the rocks could spill her life from her…


	2. Chapter One

It was a big change for the young seventeen-year-old girl. Moving from sleepy countryside of East Yorkshire England to Oklahoma, Tulsa USA. She tried to find out why the change but her parents replied with only "Change of scenery I guess". It angered Azalea; she knew that was totally not the answer but she soon enough given up. Her parents decided to live bang in the middle of the new high school she was going to attend and the main centre of Tulsa. 11811 E 38th St was the name of the street she lived along. They lived in a single story house, though the rooms were slightly smaller than the ones back in England, but at least she didn't have so much crap like the rest of her family.

She heard her mother say goodbye and said a thank you to the movers and the truck rumbled away. Azalea moved about her room, setting her little statues of animals around, hanging up her posters of hot actors and bands she liked. She realised, with slight fear that she had to remake new friends. Ugh what a pain, she thought frowning as she opened the window to allow the cool early winter air to flow in and clear out the stuffy air. The snow had just begun to fall as they finished up with moving the furniture in the house.

Just then, her mother waddled in, holding a box that probably contained sheets for the bed that was already put together by the movers. "Oh! Thanks mum…" She smiled taking the box from her fair skinned mother, she gave her a wide smile, "Let me help you, dear." She said kindly as she began to unbox the sheets, "Oh, no its fine. I can do it myself." Azalea protested but her mother waved her away, "No, I like making the bed with you. We are bonding," she laughed slightly and Azalea sighed before drawling out a 'fine'. She pouted which made her mother smile wider, "Ah, so cute!" She said as the pair began to make the bed.

"There we go!" her mother said, hands on her hips. "Thanks." Azalea said smiling to her mother, "Nice and quick…" She huffed as she stared at her daughter, noticing the slight distant look in the pale blue eyes, "Az, are you okay?" She asked, touching her arm gently, Azalea noticed the little nickname she would be called if she was either in trouble or if her mother was concerned, "Ah, a little. Just this is still big for me, such a sudden change. Know what I mean?" she asked her mother, and she nodded, "Mhmm, indeed. A big change for all of us! Especially Alijah…" Her mother trailed of. Alijah, the oldest boy in the family, had gotten out of jail about 6 months ago as a free man. He was put to jail when he was only 17 years old. Seven years Alijah was in jail for murder of something, Azalea was only 6 years old and didn't really understood then and she never brought it up since it would hurt her mother and father greatly. It unnerved her, knowing that the kind looking man had committed some murder that could of placed him for life in jail. She shivered at the thought and pushed it out of her already tired mind. She didn't want to think of this now; it wasn't the time to get a fright from that.

Her mother noticed her shiver, "Are you cold?" She asked as she headed to the window and closed it, blocking out the now incoming breeze and snowflakes, "Ah… Not really…" Azalea responded with a soft, low voice. "Well either way, don't want to be sick for your first day at your new school tomorrow, do ya?" She asked, patting Azaleas pastel blue hair. "I just hope you're able to come to school like that." She indicated her hair, "Yeah, I don't really want to colour it normal." She touched her hair, pouting a little, "Well, just hope I don't get a call tomorrow!" She said and headed out of the room to check up on the rest of the family leaving a tired Azalea back to her unpacking.

After an hour later or so, Azalea laid back on her back, tired out from the intense packing. It was slow and bothersome; she had to help the rest out to make room around the house. And it was already evening by the time they finished, cleaned up and began dinner. It was a big enough table to fit them all and have personal space; Azalea hated being close to people even if it was her family. She liked big outdoors so she missed her hometown greatly, again, she couldn't argue about moving.

Her mother made her famous roast chicken in their new oven; it had a perfect golden glaze, which always got Azalea curious. "I still question on your amazing ability to make the perfect chicken..." Azalea said smiling as her mother cut the piece of breast and laid it on her plate, "Aye, it's a secret!" Her mother chimed happily. "Your mother is exceptionally talented. And you will soon be as well." Her father said, smiling at the aware gazes of the girls. Lily and Olive rolled their eyes, "Humpfh, not me! I don't like cooking!" Olive, the youngest of them all, stated proudly. Lily gasped, "But you have to cook! Otherwise what will you eat when you grow up?" She asked her younger sister. "Ill just order take-out." Olive replied smirking as she ate her mashed potato. Hayden, the nineteen year old, shook his head; "Well then, you'll get sick after if you eat that every day." He said glancing up at his younger sister, "Beats cooking." Olive said stubbornly stabbing at the meat. Azalea smiled as she ate her own food, her siblings were funny when they bickered, the arguments making no sense most of the time. Her parents would try and break it up but they'd end up joining as well, but Azalea would stay out of it and just listen.

She's one of those girls who'd stay out of things by keeping quiet, no matter how much her family tried to pull her in. She would get to embarrassed if they did something clumsy or said something that caused a whole lot of laughter, but sometimes, rare times, she'd let go and be herself. But would close up if she was laughed at, since it brought up bad memories of her old school. She finished first and picked up her plates and went to clean up, "I'm gonna head to bed..." She muttered giving her mum a kiss on the cheek and a hug for her dad before heading to her room and getting dressed in her pyjamas and finally getting into her bed and falling asleep.

* * *

The screams and yells of her sisters jolted Azalea awake, she was all tangled up in her bed sheets and was nice and warm. She groaned and pulled the covers over just as her father walked in to wake her up, "Come on sweetie, don't want to be late for school!" He said cheerfully, coming over and yanking the sheets back, "Five more minutes…" she replied groggily as she pulled the sheets back, but ended up having a tug-a-war with her father.

She fell back and sighed, "Fine! Getting up." She got up and shooed her father out as she combed her hair, it was the first time she went to a school without wearing a uniform. Well, she never changed schools back in England but still it was weird for her. She pulled on skinny jeans a thin but long sleeved top with a soft woollen jumper on top. She combed her hair and made it to be able to hide the multiple piercings she had in her ears. Yes, she was very different from her family, they all had darkish/fair hair and zero piercings, save for the normal ones.

But her parents encouraged her to be who she was, and she wasn't going to decline that. She just felt nervous when meeting new people and held back. She put on very light make-up and came out of her room to have eggs and toast. Her sisters were fighting over who had the last piece, "Girls, enough! Hurry up and eat!" Their mother barked angrily, which finally shut them up.  
"Look how nice and quiet Az is eating, she's already done." Her mother pointed out as Azalea and shrugged at Lily and Olive, "Come on, otherwise Ill eat it!" Azalea joked and frightened the girls a little and they ate faster. Finally the lively family shuffled out, putting on their scarfs since it was quite cold, but they were used to it. Their father was going to drop of her brothers in Central Tulsa for their first day at their new job. Alijah had to work with Hayden, as a cashier in one of the shops there. Slowly, Alijah was getting his independence back.

It was about a thirteen minute drive to Broken Arrow High School, Azalea waved goodbye at her mother and faced the school, she pursed her lips tightly as she felt her heart race. She was going to meet someone at the principles office to have a tour of the school, most likely the school captain or something. As she began to walk, she heard a loud shout, "Ahh! Watch out!" A male voice cried until she found herself knocked on the ground, a male besides her groaning a little. "Oh shit…" Azalea swore quietly and got up, patting herself down before glancing at the fallen boy. "Oh god… Are you okay?" She quickly assessed him and he faced her, chuckling. "I should be asking you that." He said sitting up and getting up, holding out a hand for her, whom she took and he pulled her up, "Yes, I am fine." She replied, shyly smiling as he picked up his skateboard.

"I'm Michael. The schools head captain of the football team." He said hand out as if a gesture to shake her hand which she took and shook it, "Azalea, new girl here." She said, her thick English accent evident. "Ahh, yes. The school had notified all of us in an email." He said, "And nice accent, is England nice?" He asked, "It is," She replied, he was already making her nervous as she shoved her hands in her jumpers pockets. "Ah crap!" He hit his head, "Jeez, I forgot to apologise! Ha, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there and I was going to fast…" He smiled awkwardly, "Oh its okay. No biggie." She smiled kindly up at him.

"Well, I better stop chatting or you'll get in trouble." Michael said, pushing back his dark brown hair from his face exposing his oval face, his cheeks and nose sprinkled with light freckles. His eyes were a light hazel colour, his skin slightly tanned mostly because from spending out practising football. She could tell he was well built, his muscles slightly bulging out whenever he moved his arms. "Yeah, um… Could you uh show me where the principles office? I need to collect my schedule and whatnot." She said, "Oh! Sure, no problems. Lets go!" He said cheerfully as the two headed up to the school. She got many glances, everyone looking at her mostly because of her pastel blue hair.

"Nice hair to." He complimented which made her blush slightly, "Oh haha… Thank you." She laughed nervously.

"It really brings out the colour of your eyes!" He smiled wide, his cheeks slightly red. '_He's blushing…?' _She thought as she glanced away and looked ahead at the packed hallways of different students from different cultures. She had gone to a private school back in England and hadn't seen this many cultures back there, so this was kind of a surprise for her. "You look shocked, why is that?" Michael asked, smiling at her, "Ah, just the amount of students here and the different cultures…" She replied as they came to a stop in front of some doors, "Never seen this many people back in your old school? Or where you home schooled?" He asked, "Oh no, I went to a small private school. Very few students there." She said as she turned to him, "This is my stop, thanks by the way." She said.

"Oh no problems. I'll meet you later, yeah?" He said as he backed up, "Alright. See you." She waved a little at him as he nodded and hurried away. She finally allowed her tensed body to relax as she knocked on the door, wanting this tour to be over and calm her anxiety down.

The door opened and a lady stood there, her hair pinned up tightly in a bun, not a single piece of hair out. She eyed Azalea up and down, her old wrinkly face twisted in an annoyed look, "Oh, you must be Miss Azalea Clayworth. Am I correct?" The woman asked in a slow yet agitated tone, "Um… Yeah, that's me. I came here-"

"Yes, I know why you're here. You're the interesting student from England. Come in, the principle is waiting for you." The lady cut her of as she held the door open and Azalea walked in, ducking her head low a little as the secretary guided her to another room where the principle sat, his head in a big book. He glanced up, "Ahh! Hello, hello!" He stood placing the book down as he smiled warmly and kindly, walking around his large desk to greet her, "I am Mr Owen, the principle of this school." He shook her hand and allowed her to sit in a chair before his desk. "Hello." She said sitting down as he took his seat again, pulling out a folder. "I insisted to your mother to allow you have a full days worth of rest, but she sounded eager for you to come to school on your first day. But don't worry, I have informed your class teachers to allow you to settle in class first before handing you any kind of work for today." Mr Owen explained to her, as he pushed the papers towards her, "These here are the rules and regulations of the school that you must read, your clothing is appropriate but maybe your hair is not… But I will let you go with it since you may not want to change the colour." He smiled at her as she took the papers.  
"Thank you sir… I appreciate it greatly…" She smiled a little, he then pushed a little box to her, "But the piercings must come out. You may put them back on when you get home. That's the only no go." He said and she sighed, "Alright," she said as she began to unclip them and put them in the box, which she placed in her bag.

Just then a soft knock came at the door and the secretary came in, followed by a blond hair girl. "Ah, Julie, you finally came!" Mr Owen said smiling still at the girl.

"Yes, sorry, traffic was a pain." The blond said, her ocean blue eyes twinkling a little. "Oh no problems, we were just finishing up here." He said nodding to Azalea, "Oooh the English student! I've been waiting for your arrival!" Julie said coming over and taking her hand to shake it excitedly, making Azalea's anxiety come back. "N-Nice to meet you to…" She stuttered a little, getting shy all over again. She didn't mind adults but it was people who were the same age as her that got her all nervous.

"Julie please don't scare the new student, we don't want complaints." Mr Owen chuckled lightly as the girl bobbed her head in understanding, "Yes, yes sorry!" She apologised to Azalea, grinning a little, "Its okay…" She reassured her. Though Azalea wanted to just run away and hide in a corner and remain alone. "Well, Julie you may start your tour with her. Just show her the main parts of the school and where her classes would be." Mr Owen said and she nodded, "Sure thing Mr Owen!" She saluted him before skipping out of the room, "You may go Azalea." Mr Own smiled at her and she nodded, hugging her stuff to he body as she followed after the cheery girl.

Julie led her out to the now empty hallways of the school, "Alright, as you can see no one is here besides us!" she said smiling, "Lets take you to your locker so you can put down your stuff." Julie said as she then lead her to her locker.

"Here we go!" Julie said as Azalea nodded and opened her locker and placed her books and whatnot in it. "You're a very quiet girl." Julie noted as she waited for her, "Ah… Yeah…" She felt highly unstable and uncomfortable as the girl Julie watched her, her hands slightly trembled as she grabbed just a notebook and a pen. "Sweet, you're done. Lets go and have a fun tour!" Julie said as she went of, Azalea following after quietly.

* * *

It took them an hour or more to go around and see the major parts of the school, plus showing where Azalea's classes would be and lucky they weren't far from each other. Julie had realised that the new English girl was awfully quiet and really shy.

She hoped that the girl would open up eventually but didn't want to get her hopes up. "Well, see you at lunch." Julie said waving as she left Azalea standing in front of her first class of the day, Art. She was fiddling with the pen in her hand, turning it around and around. She knew if she stepped into that class she'd have to introduce herself to everyone and so forth. Azalea felt the fear rise up in her, her trembling becoming more prominent. But before she could turn away and hide herself the door opened to a female teacher, who had paint splattered on her wrinkled face, "Oh dear, hello." The lady said smiling at her, Azalea smiled slightly at the teacher, "Come in, come in. We've been expecting you." She said as Azalea slightly hesitated but pushed herself to walk in and moved to stand on the side.

The teacher went to the middle of the classroom, the students all staring at Azalea. It made her feel even worse. The teacher ushered her to come to the middle of the classroom, Azalea glanced around and could see the whispering students. She now felt so self-conscious of herself and felt her heart beat faster in her chest. She despised this so much and bit her bottom lip, her mind was spinning and she slowly began to panic.

Somehow the teacher noticed her uncomfortableness and said, "Ah, Azalea, don't worry. We can figure you out in art!" She smiled, "Please go sit next to Nevaeh." The teacher nodded to a girl with a boy-cut hairstyle.

Azalea nodded shyly and hurried to sit down, keeping her eyes down to avoid any kind of eye contact with the judging students. The girl Nevaeh had brown coloured hair and brown eyes. Her skin was a normal skin colour, between fair and olive coloured. She also had a book open and within it were beautifully drawn faces of anime characters. Azalea found herself drawn to it, since she loved anime. "You like this?" Nevaeh asked startling Azalea a little, "O-Oh… U-Um…" Azalea looked away and blushed a little, feeling ashamed.

Nevaeh giggled lightly, "Don't fret, I'm not like the others here." She explained which made Azalea calm down slightly. "I'm Nevaeh, by the way, like the teacher said." She said giving the pastel blue haired girl a small yet welcoming smile. "Azalea..." She replied in a soft hesitant voice. "Pretty name." She said placing the book in front of her, "You may look through it." Nevaeh said nodding just as the teacher had instructed to pair up and start on an assignment that was due in two weeks. "Want to be a pair?" She asked, "I… Okay…" she replied as she flicked through the anime drawn pages, she found some that she recognised such as Black Butler, Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul, Fairy Tale and Naruto and other popular and not so popular shows.

"This is amazing… I know some of these…" Azalea said as she handed the book back to Nevaeh. "Oh sweet! Its so hard to find someone who likes anime…" Nevaeh said sighing, "Everyone finds it shit." She added shrugging, "Though I cant really bash them, its their opinion. Just long as they don't go around telling people that." She exclaimed as Azalea nodded in understanding.

She felt composed for a change, not feeling that anxious and restlessness she normally feels when she is around new people. Something from Nevaeh made her feel… accepted. Like she was just a normal girl that had a liking for something that others would deem as crap. But either way, Azalea had to tread softly on these new grounds, to test out who was real and, who was a fake. She was still too fragile from the incidents back in her old school.

The two girls discussed about their project that they were given; Nevaeh allowed the English girl to take over with the artistic side since she admired her way of how passionate Azalea was about drawing. Eventually, the forty-seven minutes of that class flew by and third period was on its way.

Azalea met a cute boy in her Maths class, Ayden. He was a red head with pretty green eyes, and she found out he to liked Anime, which was good since that's what they talked about during class, with him helping her with difficult fractions. He was a nice guy; she figured by the way he was always happy to help her out. But still, she couldn't let her guard down; she couldn't stand to be hurt again. Fourth period came and she was alone, no one seemed to introduce them to her so she sat in the back alone. Which was fine since she didn't have to worry about talking to anyone and allowing her mind to wander.

She was jolted back to reality when the bell rang for lunch; she picked up her things and headed to her locker to grab her mother's delicious food. The school had a cafeteria but her mother insisted on making lunch for her, which she didn't mind. Azalea was about to head of when she recognised the blond bobbing head making it's way to her, "Azalea! How was your day?" Julie asked as the two girls went to lunch, "Oh… It was okay. I um… met new people." She said shyly, "Oh yes, I know. Nevaeh and Ayden, and Michael who ran into you today. He can be such a clumsy boy." Julie said laughing a bit, "Oh, you know them?" Azalea asked as they entered the large cafeteria and finding their way to a table. "Yep, they're my friends." Julie said as they sat, the rest of them coming eventually.

_'__This isn't that bad, they seem nice. Nicer than the ones back at home,' _Azalea thought as she quietly ate, listening to their conversations and occasionally joining in. Lunch was roughly about two hours long, which Azalea thought was going to be hell, but it wasn't actually. It was nice to sit with this group, they were very funny and it was interesting to watch how they talked to one another. Accusing each other in a playful manner and always teasing. No one in her private school would act like this; everyone was strict and well mannered. Well some of them. This school seemed carefree and open to everyone, minus the groups who were 'popular'.

Azalea never ceased to wonder that something else here, not in the school but the area she lived in held something… Strange. Something old that made her senses become alert and always on the look out for something. She didn't know what the hell it was and couldn't turn it off, she could feel threads leading to a particular area but it was too faint to really hold on. Besides, who the hell wants to follow some false feeling to god knows where? For all she could know it could lead to a serial killer. Or something much worse than a serial killer.

She shivered slightly and pushed that thought away, wanting to concentrate on the conversation. At last, lunch finished and she headed with Nevaeh and Julie to Vocal class, Azalea hoped it wasn't just all about singing. Which it was with theory along the side of it, but lucky she just got to watch the others sing songs and write notes about different pitch and such like that.

This class was her favourite to be honest; everyone was so amazing and simply funny. Even the teacher was funny and always had a good laugh with everyone. School had ended finally and she had gotten a message from her mother that she had to walk home. Azalea sighed and packed her things up, saying good-bye to her new friends and using her phone; she headed home on the quickest route. At least Azalea got to see the area a little more. Lucky it wasn't snowing right now, or else she'd come home all cold and most likely freezing. The walkway was a little slippery but she was used to the frozen pavements.

It was a nice place, with a bit of a country feel. The air was a little thicker with the heavy smell of pollution but it wasn't intoxicating. The trees were bare of leaves and had snow covering them. It was pretty, she liked winter since she got to dress up more and snuggle in her bed. She smiled a little to herself as a weird thought/scene came across her mind; She saw herself kneeling and hunched over a pond that had things with fairy like wings that flittered around. She was covering her face with her hands and her shoulders was shaking, _'Am I crying?' _She thought as she saw someone come sit beside her, a man. But he was different. His wings… were the colour of gold as well as his hair.

He was comforting her pulling her into his embrace.

Who on earth was that? And why was she crying and being hugged? She mulled over the guys she went out with, none matched to his description. Her heart was racing as well. She could vaguely remember something attached to his back… Wings? Or was it just a shirt? But she didn't remember him wearing a shirt… She hugged herself and looked at the ground, feeling uneasy and a bit shaken. Lucky she was startled by the cry of a raven, or else she wouldn't have moved from her spot. She glanced up and saw a black raven perched at the lowest branch, glancing down with its beady black eyes.

It cocked its head to the side, as if it was studying her, "You're very pretty but creepy at the same time." She said to the bird, it cawed at her and then took of into the cloudy sky.

_'__What a strange thing…' _She thought and took in a deep breath and finally headed home, the vision still annoying her. She should feel lucky to be kissing someone like that, every girl would most likely be jealous of her. Though, she felt a sense of security in his arms. She came home and like usual, found no one home. What bothered her was that she never saw her sisters at school, like at all. They would be in the same vicinity, wouldn't they? Well Lilly would.

She went straight to her room and pulled out her drawing journal, and started to draw the man she saw in her weird vision. It was hard to remember something that happened so quickly but she came out with a rough sketch. Shaking her head she put the book down and lay back to have a bit of a snooze, tomorrow was another day with her newly made friends.


	3. Chapter Two

The next day was the same, get up, eat, get dressed and drive to school. It pretty much consisted of the same thing as yesterday, just different classes. More introductions which she got to escape from. She made a few more friends again, somehow they knew Julie's group as well and would sit with them occasionally.

Shelly was a tall Caucasian girl with flawless skin; her eyes were almond shaped and a beautiful chocolate brown, her dark brown hair was in braids. She was part of the volleyball team with Julie.

Hunter was a hottie; he was a male model and had the most perfect and gorgeous face ever. To her, Hunter looked like Theo James whom was her most favourite actor. His hair was always spiked up and smelled of that gel that guys have, his eyes were a grey/hazel colour. She could tell his body was perfectly built.

Lunch came and their table was packed with the whole group, this time Azalea got something from the cafeteria; a healthy looking sandwich, an apple pop, custard tart and a packet of rice crackers. She sat between Nevaeh and Julie; they had something similar to hers. The whole place was filled with loud noise, which Azalea disliked greatly and wanted to go sit outside.

But there wasn't a place outside to sit since it was snowing. Azalea was tired since her snooze was like a power nap, and she was up for most of the night, sitting on the windowsill seat and watching the snow silently fall from the dark sky. She had another vision again while sitting there but this time the images were clearer.

She had this craving of cuddling up with a guy in front of a fireplace in a forest in a log cabin. But this was not some ordinary guy, she just remembered the flash of the scene, he had black hair and this beautiful sun kissed skin that every girl would probably want. She remembered her sitting in his lap facing him and… Kissing him? She felt that the kiss was passionate and almost aching for something more than just kissing.

She felt her hand come up; her fingers lightly touched her lips as she could feel the tingling sensation of contact there.

She was then shaken out of her dream like state and met worried looks from the group, "Hey, are you okay? Your face is really red." Shelly said, giving her glass of water to Azalea. "Huh?" She asked looking confused then touched her cheeks, they were warm and she felt so embarrassed.

She looked down shyly, "Oh… Um I'm okay… Really…" She said smiling a little, "Are you sure? You don't have a fever right?" Shelly asked again, "I'm sure. Just feeling a little warm that's all." She smiled to reassure the group, the nodded but still looked worried. It felt alien to her, to have a group of kids to worry about your health. No one was like that to her. And it kind of made her feel special, "So, how is it in England?" Hunter asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Oh, its um cold. Like here, snows over there to. But there is a lot of country side and a lot of old style towns." Azalea explained to him, and to the group. "Where did you live before you came here?" Ayden asked, giving Azalea a nice smile, "I lived in East Yorkshire, just outside of London." She replied, Shelly gasped, "Oh! I always want to see London!" She exclaimed dreamily, "Its just another big ol' city, busy and a lot of people." She said shrugging, her thick English accent still evident.

"Still, to us it's a pretty place." Shelly said, "Mmm." Azalea nodded. "Is your school different from ours?" Nevaeh asked. Azalea tensed up a bit. She didn't really like discussing about her school, "Um… No, well, I went to a private school so I had to wear a uniform. And the travel was further and longer." Azalea said, "Oh? That would be so annoying!" Shelly huffed, "Well, you get used to it. Always getting up early to just make it on time." Azalea smiled a little, "Like I said, annoying. What about the students? Are they like, those rich, rude shitheads?" Julie asked, "Yeah, pretty much. I was the only girl there that wasn't as rich as them. So I had a rough time making any proper friends." Azalea said softly, looking down at her almost finished platter of food.

"Well we ain't like them, are we guys?" Shelly stared at everyone and they all nodded. Julie felt her tensed up body and she placed an arm over Azalea's shoulder, "We will look after you, and so don't worry. We aren't mean or cruel." Julie said smiling at Azalea.

She looked up at the group. And she felt instantly comfortable in their presence. This was what she wanted, a group of friends who would accept and welcome her for who she is. Though she could tell who to trust and who to not trust in this school, she already noticed the friendship groups here.

She answered their questions for the rest of lunch, even though Nevaeh tried to stop them from bombarding her with questions. Azalea was okay with the questions; she liked to answer them even if they were weird and silly. Lunch ended and the group dispersed from each other.

Her last class of the day was Web design/App creation. It was an interesting class, she enjoyed what she was doing, practising how to create a simple app using a simple programme. She understood the stuff in the programme, many students who were struggling had asked for her help and she accepted and helped them.

The teacher, Mr Rodger was impressed with her work and how she helped the others, though he become aware of some students who gave her a nasty look. He didn't say anything, just hoped that they didn't disrupt his class because of Azalea just wanting to help out. Though his class went on smoothly with no delay.

Class finished and before Azalea could leave, Mr Rodger pulled her aside, "Yes, sir?" She asked smiling at him, hoping she hadn't done anything wrong. "I just want to recognize your consideration and kindness to the struggling students. I thank you for that." He said nodding at her, "Oh…" She blushed a little, "You don't need to thank me, and they asked me so I took action." She replied smiling shyly, "Ah, well it was a great help. I just want you to keep up with that, only if it's not to much for you." He said, "Oh no, no its all fine Mr Rodger. I enjoy it." She said nodding, "Good to hear, I hope you have a nice afternoon Azalea." He said and she left the class.

She came to her locker and grabbed her bad and books, closing the door she turned to only face three mean looking girls. She felt instantly frightened but tried her best not to show it, "I don't like you, Miss _Clayworth._" The middle one sneered, crossing her arms over her already reveal shirt. She could distinguish that these girls were wealthy by the way they carried themselves and the expensive clothing they wore.

It almost seemed funny to her, with all the American movies and television shows she'd watched, it was always a trio of bitchy stuck-up rich girls who'd pick on some not-so-wealthy new girl. She smiled ever so slightly, "What so funny, blue girl?" The Blondie scorned, giving Azalea a hard look of annoyance. "Nothing." She said and the girls took a step to her, making her feel intimidated a little. "Like I said, I don't like you, so be careful of where you tread." She said and flicked her hair over her shoulder then sauntered of through the semi-gathered crowed.

Azalea sunk back against the locker, hugging her textbooks against her chest. She saw the familiar faces of her friends push through the moving crowd and came to her side, "Ohmygosh! Are you okay?" Julie asked placing a hand on Azalea's shoulder, "I'm fine." She said standing up straighter. "What did those three dogs want?" Michael asked, looking at Azalea with a concerned look, "Nothing, the middle girl just said she didn't like me and to watch where I stepped on her turf." She explained. Shelly snorted, "Oh boo hoo. She don't own this school, the state does." She huffed making a face.

"Sigh, don't worry about 'em Azalea." Nevaeh said smiling and hugging her, "They're just jealous because they're scared your gonna take over this school." Nevaeh added as everyone nodded, "We got your back!" They all said in unison, which made Azalea smile, "Thanks guys." She said, "Oh, oh, oh! I was thinking," Julie, said getting all their attention, "That later tonight, we should head to Starbucks in Utica Square. Just to have a good chill time." She said, "No pun intended!" She quickly said as a few of them laughed, "Sure, sounds good" and "I'm up for that!" was said.

"Azalea?" Julie looked at her, "I guess it wont hurt. But someone needs to pick me up, my family are out again tonight." She said, "Ill pick you up." Michael said smiling, "Around 6 O'clock, yeah?" Julie said and everyone nodded.

"Alright! See you all there then!" She said as they all walked out of the school together and going their separate paths.

* * *

Azalea was showered and dressed in a woollen skirt, black thick stockings and an off-white jumper she loved. She pulled on her ankle high boots with a thick heel. She pulled on her brown shoulder back, checking she had her phone and drawing book and a novel.

Those were her three main things, oh and plus her wallet. She doubted that she was going to be paying but brought it along anyways. God knows what could happen. She had texted Michael her address and heard the doorbell. She had sent also a message to her mother where she was going and got a simple 'Ok' text.

Didn't they give a shit that she was going out at night with a group of people that they didn't even know? And where the hell were they? That was the only problem about her family, they didn't tell her where they were. Not even a warning most of the times, she sighed and shook her head. She didn't want to think of this tonight, she was gong to enjoy herself with her friends.

She hurried out of her room and made sure everything was locked and headed out, "Hey!" Michael said as she came out of the house, she could feel his eyes scan her up and down and her cheeks went red, "Ready to go?" He asked her, "Yeah lets go." She responded as he looked up at her and grinned. He led her to his old looking pick up truck, and held to the door open for her and she got in. He went to the driver's side and they took of.

"So, where are your parents?" He asked her, "I dunno, they don't tell me this kind of stuff." She shrugged, "Seriously? That's like my parents, I don't know where they go of to." He said, "We have something in common," She said, Michael smiles a little. "Maybe we should hang out more then," He said as Azalea looked at him, "Oh?" She said, as a smile crept on her face. "Well, only if you want to. We can do homework together or something." He said, she could tell he was getting all shy which she loved about guys.

"But we don't take classes…" She said softly then saw the hurt look, "B-But yeah! We can hang out! Go to a café, you can maybe give me a tour one day." She said sighing internally in relief as she saw the smile break out on his cute face.

"Alright. Sounds good!" He said, "I look forward to giving you a tour of this great place!" He said and they both laughed. It was first that a guy could make her laugh, a real genuine laugh.

"I hope your 'rentals are okay with you going out at night." He said as they got on the express highway. "I think they're okay, my mother just sent a text saying okay. So…" She shrugged, "Nothing is going to happen." She said softly. She could feel that weird sensation in her grow stronger, the same feeling like before. Like someone was tugging at the end of the rope, trying to get her attention and to follow.

They were passing a huge old looking school; she could just see lights begin to flicker on. She sensed, well something in her _sensed _that there was something old and powerful lurking, clinging to the school. She looked away; the slight hum was now in her head. She closed her eyes tightly trying to will the sound away, but it was no use as the strange hum stayed in her head. Michael glanced at Azalea, seeing her taut body and closed eyes, "You okay?" He asked, snapping her out of her mind battle. She looked at him blankly then blinked a couple of times, then opened her mouth then closed it and looked back out the window.

Michael ad turned into the exit to Utica Square, then parked in the parking slots outside Starbucks. Then turned to Azalea, "Hey…" He touched her arm softly, "Please say something… You looked pale when you looked at me." He said gently, she looked down at his hand then met his eyes, "It was like you saw a ghost." He added as he pulled back his hand. She then sighed and rubbed her eyes, "I think I'm just tired. That's all. And been watching to many horror movies." She lied, she didn't watch horror movies, and she hated them in fact, smiling a little. "Maybe you shouldn't watch them so late at night." He said patting her arm, "It seems like it's affecting you." He said, "Are you sure you want to go to Starbucks? I can take you-"

"No!" She said suddenly starling Michael, "I mean… no its okay, I want to be here. Better than being along at home." She said smiling at him, hoping that her smile told him she was okay. He nodded and turned of the car, "Alright. And I wont say anything unless you want to say what happened." He said, she simply nodded and the pair got out of the car.

But, what she really saw was something she will never forget. She didn't know why she was scared, it was just a quick blink of an eye she saw _him. _The mysterious blurred out man from her visions. His eyes was what struck her, they were the colour of amber and had a slight glowing tinge to them. What the hell was wrong with her? Visions of lewd moments of the same man, yeah he may be sexy as fuck, but… Why? Why in Gods name is she having them?

Azalea isn't religious, but she felt like these visions were wrong, something so out of her league. Like, how could she explain it? _'Maybe I'm going crazy? Maybe a ghost is like haunting me? Or am I reading way to many smut fanfics of hot guys from fictional books?' _She thought as she followed Michael across the parking lot.

She highly doubts it was from them; no male character had black hair and amber coloured eyes or beautiful unmarred sun kissed skin. This male she was seeing was much more… Perfect. Strong yet old, even though he had a face of a young maybe early twenties man.

He was perfect like an angel.

'_Angel…' _She mulled over the word then suddenly paused in her tracks, Michael not taking any notice. Maybe he was an angel, but not like the ones in religious stories. His wings were white… but not white, like a silvery colour. Though she had a feeling that they weren't that colour before, she sensed that he was bad before something happened.

She hurried after Michael, glancing up at him occasionally noting down the differences. Michael seriously did not look like the Mysterious Man, nothing at all. She could see the flaws in Michael.

His crooked nose, the way he carried himself and acted. The other held himself proudly, like he was some kind of warrior, always on the alert of danger. And his actions were always filled with love. She shook her head and ran after Michael, but she couldn't shake of the feeling of someone wanting to drag her somewhere. She was slapped in the face by warmth and had to take of the jacket she had slipped on before she left. She took of her scarf as well and spotted her group of friends in the corner waving at them to come over. They did and sat down, "Hey! You look really nice, where did you get your clothes from?" Julie asked hugging Azalea, "England." She laughed a little, "Oh right yeah." She laughed as well. "So what do you want to drink?" Shelly asked as she stood, everyone gave her order but Azalea felt a little guilty since she wasn't paying, "Oh, Ill pay for my own…" She said standing but Shelly hushed her and told her to sit, "Nah! I'm going to pay since I always pay anyways. Its cool." She said, giving a stern look to Azalea before she sighed, "Fine, Ill just get a hot chocolate." She said and Shelly smiled, "'Kay! I shall be back!" She said as she walked of.

It was like lunch all over again, everyone talking and teasing each other. Azalea joined in to and laughing hysterically at a story Michael was saying. Other customers glared at the group but no one seemed to tell them to be quiet. Azalea felt the strange tug get stronger and had somehow forced her up, "Excuse me. I need to go to the toilet." She said as she hurried away, though lucky there was a wall at the entrance so no one could see her go out of the place. She felt the coldness hit her but she pushed on, she turned to her right and hurried down the deserted shopping square. It was scary, silent and quite dark. She pulled out her phone and used the light to guide her to the source of where the feeling was. She felt like she was being watched as she walked through the main part of the square.

She heard something of to her left, like wings of something that had landed. She paused in her tracks and stared at the dark alleyway, "Wh-Who is it?" She stuttered, she saw something step out of the alleyway, but the top part of his torso was obscured by darkness. She felt fear rise up, "Y-Y-Your not a killer… Are you…?" She asked shakily, stepping back, she saw him slightly move to her but got startled with Julie calling to her. She turned to see the girl run to her, holding her coat up. Azalea turned back to the alleyway and saw nothing there anymore.

She blinked and was confused, wasn't someone there? Or was her mind playing up again. Julie reached her and shook her a little, "Hey! Azalea! Where did you go?" She asked, "As I came out, I saw something… I-I…" She didn't know what to say, Julie sighed and pulled the coat over her shoulders, "Come on, lets go back, your gonna freeze to death out here." Julie cooed to the shocked looking Azalea. She nodded as her friend guided her back to the warm building.

Azalea no idea what she saw, but she could tell that he was similarly built like the man she saw in her two visions. And was naked from the waist up. She sat quietly at the table, mulling over her confused and messed up mind. Michael then took azalea home; he had brought her in the house and tucked her into bed. She had fallen asleep instantly her head touched the pillow.

* * *

**/Kalona/**

The winged immortal watched the girl be taken away by her friend. His heart was beating hard and fast in his chest, what in the goddess' name was he going to do? Just casually stroll up to her? She was pale as a ghost! He felt a pang of annoyance and guilt when he watched the girl be whisked away, maybe he should of at least introduced her, or at least guide her to somewhere more secluded.

He shook his head, _'That would make matters worse,' _He thought, he didn't want to frighten the poor girl, he just wanted answers to why he was getting these weird vibes from her. He stepped out of the shadows and into the middle of the square, and debated whether he should follow her home or go back to the Otherworld. He was going to follow her, and took to the air and followed the truck that rattled along the road and to her house. He flew ahead quickly and perched himself on a house, which belonged to her, _'What a guess…' _He thought as he watched the human boy take her in, he heard the boy take her to her room and left her after that.

Kalona jumped down from the rooftop silently, and crouched instantly to make sure no one was watching. He didn't really like being in the neighbourhood, since it was a danger for him to be caught. He stood up a bit and looked into her room, which was another guess. He saw her sound asleep; her face was relaxed, her eyes moving around. He sensed she was having a peaceful dream and smiled slightly to himself. He stepped back enough to be able to take of.

He mulled over his thoughts on what his Goddess wanted to do with the girl. But he took in how she looked, her pale blue eyes, her olive skin, her odd blue hair, and her perfect slim and curvy body. With a gulp he took of back into the sky, leaving the peacefully sleeping girl to her dreamless mind.

But he could feel, deep in his soul, that the girl was harnessing some kind of magick that could easily destroy her. He could tell it was old, but it wasn't the magick he knew and was apart of. It was a foreign feeling, but it drove him into curiosity to find out what it was. And he was going to make sure he got all the resources he could get.


	4. Chapter Three

Azalea felt extremely tired, she didn't want to go to school today but the sound of her mother yelling at everyone to wake up. She pulled the thick doona over her head to try and block out the sounds, "Azalea!" Her mother bellowed in irritation as she came into her room, standing there and glaring, "Come on! You're going to be late!" She huffed, as she stormed over and pulled the covers back, "I have a free in the morning…" She said sleepily, "I don't care. You're going to go, and be in the library." Her mother said as she left the room.

Azalea groaned and finally got up, and realised she was in the clothes from yesterday. Michael had must of tucked her in without asking her to get changed. She changed her skirt to a thick black and white checked one with another random jumper she picked out. She combed her hair and decided to leave it out for today, she pulled on a beanie and grabbed her bag and went to the kitchen to grab some toast before being ushered into the car. She was between her two sisters, who were bickering over some cute guy they saw at school. She sighed and let her mind relax and wander, she had no idea how she did it but could hear whispers around her, yet they were fast and mumbled.

Though she found it relaxing since it was soothing, nice warmth filled her as she dug deeper through the whispering voices then was jolted out of her meditation state by the car breaking hard. Her mother stared out the window as people crossed the road, Azalea caught sight of her mothers shocked look.

"Mum, you okay?" She asked her, "Ah yeah… I am." She said sitting back as she breathed in and breathed out, letting her body relax, "Just tensed up that's all." She said as she then drove of. Azalea could hear the tiredness in her voice, whatever they were up to last night, was slowly taking its toll on her family. Everyone seemed apprehensive about god knows what.

But she didn't give a crap about them; she had her own issues to worry about. Especially about what she saw yesterday, it made her shiver a little. So her visions of that man weren't wrong, he was real. And it kind of frightened her, who knows what kind of… thing he is. He could be some creep, a killer, psychopath, _who knows! _She knew that lovely looks can be the ultimate destruction of her life, hence her past times with guys who seemed hot but were black in heart when they're out of their skin. She picked at her scarf, then closed her eyes and allowed her racing heart to calm down. She didn't want to go to school all edgy and jumpy.

The car stopped and her mother told them all to get out and they all moved out quickly, "Ma is a bit edgy." Azalea said to her sisters. Olive shrugged, "She's like that." She said and turned to hurry of, as if the topic of their mother was uncomfortable, "What's wrong with her?" She asked Lilly, watching Olive push past kids and causing a little bit of anger amongst them.

"Dunno, I gotta go. See ya." She said and also hurried of, leaving Azalea confused. _'They are so weird,' _She thought as she headed up to her locker to grab a book and her journal, before going to sign in late and headed up to the library. She found a nice little corner that was somewhat private. She sat and opened her journal; she drew over the man she envisioned, making the picture better defined aside from his face. His face was still unknown, which kind of frustrated her. She despised unfinished work when it came to drawing; she always liked to have everything done without any delay. She stared at the picture, pleased with what she drew. The illustration gave of an enchanting and mysterious feeling, as if the face would unlock some kind of secret truths.

She then began to mess with the drawing, adding different things to his body. Observing what went with what, and what didn't go with. Though she kept drawing wings, different types but couldn't decide which one matched, his body was perfect for different types, bat like wings, feathered wings, and fairy wings and made up ones she thought of.

She never drew this many different types of pictures like this; she had this desire and curiosity to find out what really worked well with his body. She felt no more of it now and set her book down to lean back and read her novel she brought up with, _Venom _by Fiona Paul. It was different compared to the sci-fi and supernatural like books she read, but a bit of a change was good. But was nice to be alone, away from prying and judging looks she got when she first walked into this school. Away from the bitchy girls and good-looking boys who had a look that wanted to suck you into their venomous embrace.

She remembered that heart breaking memory that tore her heart into two. She had been dating a young lad who was a year older than her; he was a cute and well dressed man. Which of course, pulled in the peasant girl into his charming smile. But she didn't know that he was just going to mess with her. They started of awkwardly, getting to know each other and whatnot, until he kissed her and her world fell away from her. He had brought her along to parties his really rich family had organised, and paraded her around as his 'love of his life'. She enjoyed it, he had showered her with pretty dresses and jewellery, and bought her anything she wanted. But she, brought up to be well mannered, had kindly turned down his offers but he had insisted on her taking them. They had finally agreed on to just wear them when they went out. Which was pretty much everyday of the week. But not until the point where they were really were hitting it of, he had confessed to her. He had told her that all the stuff he did for her was just a hoax, a dare his friends made him do. He never really loved her, never meant a single word and that the things he bought was for his other girlfriend who he fucked every night while she was asleep in the other room. No wonder he looked all haggard and worn out the next day. He laughed at her reaction, her tears of misery and despair, which made her heart, squeeze in pain.

She stumbled out of the lovely mansion as his friends appeared out of nowhere, all cracking up laughing as well. They were filming it to; they had filmed everything and had placed it up on Facebook for their friends to see. She was a laughing stock at the school the next day, she was pushed and shoved around, catcalled and was named a 'Naïve Fool'. And not only that, she was called a slut, whore and so on from the girls who 'believed' she fucked her own town because she was poor and had to get money to look after her ugly little children. It was hell for her for the last few weeks of her school before she moved away. To this day, she still hasn't told her mother, but why would she care? She was always out and about when she needed her the most, but her drawing had saved Azalea from her depressive state, and kept a separate journal for dark and depressive stuff.

And it helped her, writing, drawing and ripping had allowed her anger and anguish to lessen and lessen until she got onto the plane. She felt free somehow, in the confined place of the plane. She had vowed she was never to allow her feelings to run wild for a boy who could ultimately give her everything but not his heart. She had vowed she was going to leave the sadness behind back in Yorkshire, to forget those bad memories of her shitty school. She then had a sudden flash of images; of the girls she met yesterday Tuesday afternoon. They were in the library, prowling like cats, looking for their prey and had descended upon Azalea in her corner.

Then she was back in her body, and felt fear rise up. But shook her head to push down that and got up to pack her stuff up, she didn't want to face them. They represented the girls back in England, and she didn't want to be near them. But it was to late when she heard the mischievous giggles come around and they stood there, smirking at her, "Heya blue girl, saw ya comin' this way." The Leader said, "You should know this is our territory and we don't allow no lil peasant girls here. Don't want your filth to ruin this ground." She declared in a mocking attitude. "I was just going." She said moving forward but was blocked by Silicone Ali breasts.

She pursed her lips together and stepped back, having a neutral expression on. She was totally not going to allow some skanky looking girls bring her down, "Really? Are you really going to leave? Or are you going to lie to us," the Trio stepped closer, eerily in sync, "and waddle back here like a mole you are." She hissed, "No, and I mean it. I am going to go somewhere _else._" She said more sternly but felt instantly regret when one of the girls stormed up to her and backed her up against the wall, her defying gravity tits pressed against her, "Don't use that voice to us, you little-"

"Hey! What on earth is going on here?" Michael's voice drifted around them, as the girl stepped back, glaring at the captain. "Oh nothing, making sure that girl knows where her place is." The Leader cooed at Michael, smirking at him, "Go away Leela, I, or, we," he pointed to himself and to Azalea, "Don't need your shit. And nothing is yours, you don't own jack shit." He said harshly as he stopped Leela's seductive walk to him, "Oh hush, everything is mine. I. Own. This. Place." She said, pronouncing each word hard yet slowly like Michael was a baby.

"Right," he drawled out, "Go ask the teachers then, ask them if they can look for your name in the places you 'own'." He said, "Now fuck of, and leave Azalea alone." He said pushing past Leela and peeling the girl of Azalea. The Trio glared at Michael and walked of, their butts jiggling a little in their mini skirts. Michael looked at Azalea, frowning as he saw the look on Azalea's face; he pulled her in and hugged her tightly. "Hey, it's going to be fine." He replied in a soothing voice, which brought her to calmness and push away her tears that threatened to spill. She stayed in his arms, her forehead resting on his chest and listening to his heart beat.

Michael held her until she was the one to pull away and say that was enough, but she didn't. It surprised him a little and then felt a little worried when she wasn't moving; he pulled her away and looked at her. She looked puzzled and he let out a soft awkward laugh, "O-Oh sorry… I um… You weren't moving and I got worried… Normally girls would have pulled away by now…" He was getting all shy and red faced which made her giggle, "Haha, well I was thinking the same. Lucky you pulled back otherwise we'd be here forever." She said smiling up at him as the pair stepped back from each other a little but still stayed close, "Ah yeah…" He scratched the back of his head shyly, he liked the thought of holding her forever, he could tell the troubled look in her eyes and had a feeling that this girl needed a good old hug.

"But um yeah… About before, don't get scared or intimidated by those girls. They always do that to new students, but I'm here to look after you." He said as the pair began to leave the area. "Okay… Thanks." She said as she then took notice of the library. It was a big library, with lots of rows of books, funky chairs and tables to sit at for reading or studying. There was also that window chair thing that seemed to be always taken by kissing couples or just loners. And it was reasonably quiet, just the soft hum of voices.

And the snow outside made everything look magical somehow. But that was to her, others would find the place plain and boring. "Come on, let's enjoy our free." Michael said eventually as he took her outside to the field. He had asked her to set her stuff under some covers and then threw a snowball at her.

She just stared at him in shock, her mouth open a little, "Hahaha!" He laughed seeing her hair covered in snow, "Oh nah! You so didn't do that!" She yelled making her own snowball and throwing it at his laughing face. That shut him up as she grinned playfully, giggling at his cute pouting face. For the rest of their free, they played together in the snow. They chased each other around trees and throwing snowballs at each other. He was fast and quick with dodging her attacks, which frustrated her a little. She then hid behind a tree to wait for him to get closer; she heard the sound of the crunch of his boots against the snow then jumped out and jumped on him.

He fell back in the snow with her on top, the two laughing crazily. She rolled of him and lay beside him, staring up at the grey sky. "Oh my," she huffed out, seeing her breath, "That was so fun." She turned her head to look at Michael, "Yeah, it was." He smiled back at her, "Thank you." She said, feeling their hands brush slightly. Lucky she was already red faced or he'd notice her blush, "Oh no need to thank me. I just wanted to make you feel better." He said looking away nervously, "Well it worked, Michael. So I'm grateful for that." She said laying on her side to look at him better, "O-Oh… Good…" He said.

The bell went for second period and the two got up, "Well that was bad timing." He said sighing, "We can play later." She nudged his hip with hers as they walked to class.

* * *

English was boring; she never liked it in the beginning and never will like it. She found the class so pointless and didn't know what it would be worth later in life. The only good thing about English was that you got to do a story-writing task in one of the topics. That was the only thing she liked since she'd always ace that topic with flying colours. She was on her laptop; the teacher had asked to look up pictures that resembled something mysterious and strange.

She had a drawing that resembled that perfectly and had it with her. The teacher approved of the drawing and had complimented on it, "Wonderful, I can really see how it'd be mysterious." Mrs Glassworth said to her. Azalea simply smiled and came back to her desk. While she worked on a one-page essay, which she bullshitted most of it, her mind wandered. Like always, she found herself hearing fast whispering voices that surrounded her. She noticed that if she concentrated more on one particular she could make out the words:

_"__Ugh, I so cant be fucked to do this. This teacher is such a bore and so mean to me." _

_"__Why do we have to do this? This is such a waste of time, I want to text my boyfriend!"_

_"__I wonder what my mummy gave me for lunch today… I hope its soup."_

_"__Sex, sex, sex, sex…"_

_"__I can't believe that Lucy gave that teacher a blow job, that was so crazy!"_

It amused Azalea of what the students were thinking. It made her smile a little then a particular whisper got her curious…

_"__I fucking hate that new chick, Azalea. Coming in here and thinking she owns this place. Nuh uh. I own this place. I OWN IT. And I can't believe Michael stood up for her! My darling betrayed me! I wish he didn't stick around with those losers… They are so ruining him. But oh well, Ill focus my attention on Miss Azalea and ruin her 2 years here. Ill make sure she runs with her tail behind her legs!" _

Azalea glanced over and saw Leela, holding her pen tightly in her grasp. It irritated her that the girl thought she was going to take over the school; did she think that every new kid was going to do that? Or is it because she is a friend of Michaels?

That's what frustrated Azalea, people thinking of things that aren't true no matter how much you tell them. She wanted to get up and yell at the girl, to tell her she wasn't here to take anything from her. That she was only here to start anew with her life at school and deal with no more drama. But Azalea couldn't do jack shit since she was too scared to go up to some chick who thought was all high and mighty.

Azalea hoped, _hoped, _that nothing bad was going to happen to her. She was mulling over whether she should tell her friends or not. Well she had maths next so she could at least tell Ayden about what she 'overheard'. Lucky her, the bell went and she slammed her laptop down and grabbed her stuff, getting a few stares her way as she hurried out to her next class.

* * *

She didn't expect the quiet boy to freak out when she told him. He literally grabbed her and hugged her tightly. She wasn't really upset about it, but he made it seem like she was. She had pushed him away kindly and just shook her head, "I'm not upset, Ayden. Truly. It just annoys me." She said to him as they sat in the back, heads down close as they chat.

"But… Why don't you go tell the teacher or something? She harassed you twice now!" He said, his voice all worried and scared. She smiled and patted his hand, "Yeah, but I know how bitchy girls work. They suck up to the teacher and are good for a few days before staring their attack again. This time worse." She said, "I've had experience." She added. Ayden looked even more worried which made her sit back and sigh.

"Well, we need to report this to the group. We can help you," he said hugging her again. She pursed her lips tightly together, "'Kay." She replied smiling a little at how nice Ayden and how protective he was about her.

Math went on slowly for some reason but it ended eventually after what felt like an hour for Azalea. Ayden walked with her to Art, "Don't forget, report to the group at lunch!" He said smiling as he skipped away to his free. "Report what?" Nevaeh spoke up behind Azalea just as she headed into class.

She got startled a little and smiled at the girl, "Ill tell you once we sit." She said and the two girls headed to their seats and 'began' to work on their project. "Spill." She said as she looked at Azalea curiously, "Well, I overheard Lilly muttering to some girl next to her about getting some kind of revenge or whatever on me because 'apparently' I'm going to take over what's 'hers'." She air quoted, "And she isn't to happy with Michael keeping my back safe and hanging out with you guys." Azalea added. Nevaeh looked like a raging storm cloud which kind of made Azalea scared, she didn't want no fights to happen, she just wanted help to get things clear. "I'll beat that bitch up…" Nevaeh hissed under her breath, "Oh don't!" Azalea placed her hand on the angry looking girl, "I don't want no fights to happen, and I just want to make things clear with her!" Azalea pleaded softly.

"Azalea, your not the only one that gets this kind of shit. Lilly does this to every new kid!" Nevaeh raised her voice a little, making a few heads to turn their way. "Hush… Please Nevaeh… Just tell her that I'm not here to take over or whatever… I'm just here to do normal shit, do what a student does: Study, work, socialise." Azalea said the last one a little nervously.

"Like hell she'll believe that." Nevaeh said jotting down stuff in the mind map as the teacher walked by to check on everyone. "Whatever, I'll do what I can. I don't want you to get a bad impression of this school only a few days in." Nevaeh said, sounding determined yet agitated.

Azalea sighed a little as she nodded, "Just stay clear of violence…" She mumbled softly as the two girls jotted down ideas for their project. Azalea didn't feel so good; she could feel something bad was going to happen that'd cause someone to be badly injured. _'Great, first the visions, hearing voices a.k.a thoughts of other people now this. I should of just kept my damn mouth shut.' _She thought, holding her pencil so tightly that it snapped, making her and Nevaeh jump a bit. "Hey, you alright?" She said in shock as she watched the pencil snapped in half fall on the table, "Yeah… Just stressed a little…" She replied shrugging, "Nothing to worry about." She said giving Nevaeh a reassuring smile, but she could see the wariness in her eyes.

She stared at the broken pencil, looking at the little broken bits of wood that scattered around the two halves. She felt that calmness come over her as she focused intently at one particular piece, she felt herself balancing her mind and soul, keeping it all steady. By doing so, she began to move the little splinter, turning it around and around, up and down and left to right. She was mesmerised by it, not thinking that she was able to do such thing.

She didn't even hear Nevaeh talking to her or poking her to snap out of it. Azalea sat back and blinked then looked at Nevaeh blankly, "What?" She asked a little to rudely at Nevaeh, she looked kind of guilty and pointed to the teacher who was glaring at her, "Azalea, don't speak so rudely. Please concentrate!" The teacher said sternly, "S-Sorry…" She apologised looking away a little, feeling stupid and awkward. She didn't want to look at Nevaeh; she didn't want to show how scared she was. What on earth was she doing? How and why? She could centre herself when she was meditating but never like what she just experienced.

That was something amazing yet terrifying to feel and see. Maybe she was just stressed out she was seeing and hearing things. Maybe she needed to meditate more? Or less? Or none and get a goodnight sleep? But she was already getting a goodnight sleep… Maybe it was when she saw that raven on the way home and it messed up her head? Or maybe, evil spirits are haunting her and making her see things and whatnot. It made her shiver at the thought, and before her mind could make a list of things what could be screwing around with her, the bell saved her. She stood up with Nevaeh and they headed out to lunch. As they gathered their food and sat down Nevaeh stated to the whole group who all came together, "Ayden will know this, but Azalea has said she had overheard Miss Skank and some chick, most likely her slut group, talking about getting revenge on Azalea because somehow with their retarded minds they think she is taking over the school." She glanced at the shock, wide-eyed expressions of the different people around her.

"Yep, and we have to deal with this. I really don't understand how their minds work, Azalea hasn't even been here for more than a week." She added shrugging and sighing, "Oh fucking great." Shelly shook her head in annoyance. "Drama at the start of the year, wonderful." She muttered under her breath crossing her arms. "And somehow we are always stuck in it. With everyone." Hunter said scoffed, Azalea looked down at her tray of food.

"I didn't mean to do anything… I don't want you to get sucked into something that I should take up myself…" She said mellifluously twiddling her thumbs in her lap. "Hey, hey, hey… Don't take things upon your own shoulders. Hunter just doesn't like having his ego or popularity downgraded. He is a model don't forget." Nevaeh glowered at the male model, making him look away mulishly. "Yeah!" Julie pipped in eventually, wanting to say something this whole time, "We are always with ya! To the end we will walk!" She said patting Azalea's back soothingly as the rest of them nodded, except Hunter.

"Are you sure?" She asked looking up and meeting everyone's gazes, "Yes, we are sure. Ill make sure I put my ex back into place and show her you mean no harm." Michael said, giving her a cute side grin.

She blushed and bowed her head slightly, "Thank you guys… it means so much to me…" She said, her voice filled with appreciation and admiration. It really was nice that they were helping her; she would, back in her old school try and fix things on her own. Which is why her parents didn't know much about her, not her fault, they were hardly home when she'd come running crying.

That was another thing that concerned her, and it bothered her as much as the weird visions she was having. But that was something else that had to be looked into later; she was going to research on Tulsa's history and hopefully find something about her issue and what that weird feeling that hangs in the air. But right now wasn't the time to ponder on those thoughts and come back to reality. She had to seriously think of how to stop her mind wandering off-topic. "Alright! Chill guys," Nevaeh's voice broke through Azalea's arguing mind, bring her attention back, "We will _not _use violence, even though I really wanna, and _try _to talk Miss Nutcase about Azalea's situation here in school." She then looked at the pastel blue haired girl, admiring her a little, "But you need to tell her, 'cause she won't listen or believe us." Nevaeh said, "Okay… Ill say what I feel. But I have a feeling that it'll cause more problems… Throwing more oil into the fire." She said as everyone looked at her, nodding a little.

"But we need to take the chance anyways, like I always say, and the rest of us to is that we _are _here for you." She said, frowning a little as she noticed that Azalea had troubles of believing things. It was sad to see the girl all cooped up in her own mind, always distant and always frightened. Nevaeh wanted to prove to Azalea that her and her group were really good people and able to be trusted and were really caring about any troubles that arise among each other. Though, if Azalea came from a really crappy school that had girls who were worse than the Trio, then it would take a long time to heal the wounds that had been inflicted on the girl. It was a shame to see such a beautiful young girl be trapped in her own past, to be dragged down by her fear of being hurt again.

Feeling determined, Nevaeh was going to show Azalea everything good about life. How everything isn't so bad, she was going to make sure she took her out often so she wasn't cooped up in her room all the time. She was going to give Azalea her life back that was stolen back in England. No matter what the cost, she was going to do it.


	5. Chapter Four

Azalea felt her head spinning a little as she headed to her locker to grab her stuff and head home with Michael. She didn't need the warning as the Trio stalked behind her, snickering and giggling at her. She could smell their intoxicating perfumes that surrounded them; it was like they had spilled the whole bottle on their body. Somehow, which Azalea never got, that adding loads and loads of perfume on oneself was able to attract boys. Girl's logic wasn't always the best, a little pinch would work, and no guy wants to be smothered in flower smelling girls.

But that was her opinion and would keep to herself; she had learned that keeping her opinions to herself would lessen a crowd, which had kind of worked. But not when girls were so obsessed with owning something that they'd get paranoid over a new kid who strolled on their turf. She shook her head slightly and felt their presence getting closer to her, she built up her walls and made herself look brave and not scared out of her pants, when they just shouldered her hard and laughed as they slithered into the milling students.

She held her shoulder in slight pain, watching their backs. _'What was that all about?' _she thought to herself, she also realised that no other student even stopped to ask her if she was okay or not. Maybe not everyone was good here, or they didn't want to be involved with whatever Azalea had started. "Hey!" Michael startled her, making her jump and squeal, "Michael!" She gasped looking at him with a cute yet annoyed look, he chuckled, "Sorry, thought you noticed me coming." He said as he leaned against a locker, "Ready to go?" He asked, "Just gotta get my bag." She said unlocking the metal lock and pulling out her large shoulder bag and shoving her laptop and such into it. "Lets go." He said once he saw her done packing and the two pair went to his old pic up truck and got it.

"I'm excited." He said as they drove of and towards her house, "I've never hanged out with a girl before." He said, "What do you mean? You always hang out with Nevaeh, Shelly and Julie." Azalea said giving a sidelong glance at him, "I mean like alone. At their house. Just me and a girl." He said slightly blushing, "Oh," She drawled out getting what he meant, "That's weird. A guy like you should be having girls falling for you." She then shut her mouth of what she had said and looked away to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Aw, thanks Az. But I guess every girls thinks that I look dopy and with a soft heart. But really, I'm a tough guy that had a _solid heart._" He patted his chest where his heart was, "But what happens if you come across hella cute puppies or kittens?" Azalea teased, "Well, that's different! They are so cute!" He said, almost girly which made Azalea laugh.

"What! Don't laugh, every guy must love kittens. I mean, c'mon, they're so fluffy and cute and… and… fluffy!" He said pouting like a little child which made Azalea look at him with warm filled eyes, "Yes they are fluffy and cute and fluffy and don't forget the puppies!" Azalea said giggling, "Never will I forget the puppies." He said smiling at her as he pulled up to her house. "The neighbourhood is nice here." He said as they got out of the truck, "Well, I don't know that for sure since I've been here for like two days or so." She said as she unlocked the house, kicking the snow of her boots and headed into the freezing house.

"Burrrrr! Its so cold in here!" She exclaimed as she headed to the air-con and turned it on to heat. She then went to her room to turn on the air-con there, and then came back out to the kitchen, "Want anything to eat? I can cook us up a mean looking dinner." She said as she took out two-minute noodles, making Michael smile. "Sure, sounds 'healthy'." He said winking at her which made her roll her eyes at him.

"Sure does. But at least it warms your insides up!" She said as she placed them back, "But that's for dinner, Ill make you like a sandwich or something." She said as she pulled out some ham, lettuce, tomatoes and whatnot.

"Az, you don't need to," he said, trying to stop her from making him something to eat, "I do need to. Plus I make _killer sandwiches _as well_,_" She said smirking evilly, "Oh no," he said feinting a look of fear, "Its not gonna kill my insides, will it?" He said in a breathy tone, "Not that, it'll kill your taste buds, they will die of how good my sandwich is!" She said titling her head up in agreement and nodding.

"Oh no! Not my taste buds!" He said in a girly voice and holding up his hands like to fend of her, "Yes your taste buds! Now eat!" She said loudly and commanding, grinning at him as he took the sandwich with shaky hands, still keeping up with the scared act. He then took a nibble of the bread then took a bite and his eyes widen in surprise, "Ahh! It's killing me!" He acted like he was going to faint which made Azalea laugh, "Sure it is. Here," she handed him a plate, "You can bring it into my room." She said as she lead the way to her decorated room, fairy lights were hanged on her window above the little bed thing that jutted out.

She picked of her strewn clothes on her bed and hung them up in her small walk in wardrobe. "Nice room." He said walking over to her glass cabinet that were filled with anime and game character figurines, "Whoa! Is that all the characters from _Assassins Creed_?" He asked looking at the male figurines, "Yup, I paid a lot of money to get that on _EBay._" She said, "It was a big betting fight and I finally won for good persistence." She said patting the side a little, "They are so nicely done… Do you know who made them?" He asked as he went to go and sit down with her on her neatly made bed, "Sadly, no. The guy had gotten them somewhere, which I should of asked but was to caught up celebrating my win." She said taking his plate and placing it on her desk.

"Ah, okay. But they are really neat." He said staring at the figurines then looking at her, "Got anything planned?" He asked her, "Umm… No…" she said awkwardly, "Though, since you like gaming…" She grabbed her laptop and pulled up _YouTube, _and heard Michael gasp, "Ahh you like them?" he said staring at her subscriptions, all the famous gamers and semi-famous ones, over 30+ of them.

"Yeah. Want to have a bit of a mini marathon?" She asked him, "Hell fucking yeah!" He said as the two got into her bed where it was nice a warm. They watched the whole afternoon of different videos, occasionally having a bit of a break. Of course, this was the first time in ages she had been so close to a male in her own bed. But something that came of Michael made her want to be close as possible to him, to be embraced by his strong and protective arms.

With Michael, she could express her likes and dislikes with him without being judged by them. Surprisingly enough, he had the same interests and dislikes as her which was a great start for their 'hanging out' thing he had come up with. She had her head on his shoulder, her laptop half on her leg and half on his. They laughed and chatted about what they were watching, discussing on the different options, then occasionally moving on to school stuff. Though the most attention was to the laptop. With a start, Azalea had found herself again being drawn into that weird sensation of being dragged under water with murmuring voices. But this time it was only one individual voice, and that was Michaels. She knew how she would be able to hear it more clearly, so she concentrated on the sound was instantly sucked into his thoughts.

_'__Ah… She's right here. Head on my shoulder, cuddling up, laughing at the same thing, and enjoying the discussions we make… Holy crap. Az is so amazing; I am able to show my likings for something! I've never met a girl before who likes… boy stuff. I hope she is enjoying me being here. I hope I don't seem like a creep. I hope I'm not being so pushy.' _His thoughts had whizzed by, making her a little dizzy so she pulled back and out of his mind.

He moved a little and she sat up to stare at him, and he was looking at her, "You all good?" he asked softly, pausing the video. "Yeah, I am good. I am enjoying this so much." She smiled at him, seeing the relief in his eyes to diminish a little, "Oh good." He said a little awkwardly. She then laid her head back on his shoulder, "Hey… Before we continue. I want to ask something," she said sitting up again and looking at him. Michael felt a little nervous, normally with girls with a serious tone meant that something was going to explode in his face. Well most of the times it does.

"Yeah?" He asked, a little shaky, "Um… When we were heading to Starbucks at Utica Square…" She trailed of; unsure of she should ask about that school that bugged her when they drove past it. "Yes?" He urged on a little, his voice wavering.

"That school. It feels weird. What kind of school is it?" She asked Michael, curiosity laced her tone. He relaxed from her question and smiled, "You really want to know?" He asked, and she nodded eagerly.

"Well, it's a school for Vampires. Well… Vam_pyres._" He corrected the term. "What?" She asked looking at him with shock; hell no was there vampires living here… Is there?

"I mean it, but they aren't like your traditional ones you read in books. They are more tamed I guess. And they have these funky looking tattoos that surround their face for whatever element they have a strong affinity for." He explained. Though he could tell she didn't believe him one bit only because she had burst out laughing. He watched as her body shook as she laughed until she had tears in her eyes. After a bit she stopped and wiped her eyes, "Damn, you are so funny. How is that even possible? Is that some weird joke you people have here? Cause its hilarious." She said giggling.

"I mean it Az… It's not a joke. I had a friend who was marked and had to be sent to that school or she'd die…" He said, not smiling and being all serious. "Die? How can they die? And how do these 'vampyres' get marked?" She asked, still not believing him. "Their bodies have to be near adult vampyres… Even so, being newly marked doesn't mean they have escaped death. Their bodies have to accept the change…" He explained, trying his best to make her believe him, "There is a Tracker in the school who finds random people, mostly teens, and does something to them and they get marked with a blue crescent moon on their foreheads." He finished.

Azalea was quiet for a bit, thinking. _'Wow, that is really deep. How does someone think of that in a spot? That's just bullshit, nothing like that exists…' _she thought, but then again… Her weird visions of that man made anything bizarre and strange seem possible.

"I don't lie," Michael spoke, "Never have I ever lied to anyone Azalea. Ask the rest of the group, they'll say that I'm a truthful person." He said softly, she could hear the sincerity of his tone and felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Michael… Just… Something like that is so hard to believe… I never even heard about it in England…" She said, her smile dropping instantly. "I understand. But it's a surprise that you don't know about that. They are situated around the world and most of the humans do know that they exist. They just live separately from us and have different laws and whatnot in place." He said, sitting back to look at her properly. "Right. And your friend, do you talk or still keep in contact with her?" She asked softly, "I used to, after she was marked she wanted to stay in contact and we did. She told me everything about the school and their ways and practically sent me her diary and a textbook that was filled with the things they do there." He said, "But after the letters had stopped coming, I got a call and was told that her body had rejected the change and she had died…" He said every so softly at the end.

Azalea placed her hand on his arm when he looked away, "I'm really sorry…" She said as she saw the tears that threatened to spill. She pulled him in and hugged him tightly, he returned the embrace, "Though, I was told by the recent High Priestess that she is safe and loved by the Goddess Nyx. She said that my friend is happy and hopes to see me one day again…" He murmured against her shirt, she stroked his head slowly trying to comfort him. "Well that's good then. If she is safe and happy, then that's all it matters. She's probably watching over you like a guardian angel." She said as he pulled away and smiled at her, "She is." He said wiping his eyes from the few tears that spilled. "Well good! Now, its time to make you much more happier, I shall make up that killer meal I had promised." Azalea said crawling out of bed and pulling on her slippers.

"I'll come to!" He said following her into the now warm kitchen. She pulled out the noodles and cooked them up. She poured the yellowy soup into two bowls and blew on hers to cool down a little. "All done! Hope it isn't that bad." She giggled a little as of she cook the noodles all from scratch.

"It'll be great." He said as they took the bowls to her room and continued to watch videos together. As ten O'clock approached he had to go, "I had fun today. Did you?" He asked Azalea as he stood besides his truck, "I did! Tomorrow again?" She asked smiling up at him as she had her cold hands tucked into her coats pocket. "Sure thing. Oh, and Ill bring over that diary and textbook thing over so you can take a look. Yeah?" He asked as he got into his truck, "If that's fine with you. Then sure." She said blushing a little, "I'm fine with it. Better to learn about them so you don't get a bad impression." He said and then drove off.

She watched as his truck disappeared around the corner and then looked up to the black sky. Watching the snowfall silently and slowly down, she heard a _crack _behind her and she spun to look where the sound came from. She was only met by darkness among the leafless bushes. "Who's there…?" She called out, as she began to sidewalk back to her house.

Nothing.

She gulped a bit and felt like something there was watching her, and shivers danced along her spine. She then saw a figure stirred behind the tree. She was too afraid to see who it was; god knows it could be a killer. So she turned and hurried into her house and slammed the door shut. She kicked of her boots and ran into her room and closed the curtains shut. She then sat down and calmed down her fast beating heart. "What the hell…" she whispered, clenching and unclenching her fists. "Something was there… I could feel it looking at me… I could feel its… power coming of it. Maybe it was a rogue vampyre?" She questioned herself, and then shook her head, "No! I hardly know anything about them, I can't now start deciding on things I don't know about…" She said all the while getting dressed in her cat onesie.

She got into bed just as she heard the door open, "Ah… That was an unlucky catch…" He mothers voice drifted in. "Oh well Evelyn. Hopefully we get lucky tomorrow night." Her father said, hearing him kiss his wife, "If you say so Mark." She replied back, "Lilly and Olive, go have a quick shower. Don't wake up your sleeping sister…" Her voice came closer and Azalea lay back down quickly to pretend she was sleeping just as her mother came in quietly.

She felt the bed to sink down as her mother sat beside her, she felt her fingers comb through her hair very slowly and gently. She felt the goose bumps rise on her skin but was thankful it was dark. "I'm sorry my dear… I wish we could talk and hang out more like before…" Her mother said in a low tone, "Things are popping up and I need to eradicate them…" She said, "Dear," Her father whispered, "Don't wake her up. Come on." He said and her mother left Azalea alone.

She felt the urge to spring up and tell her off. To tell her how big of a lying asshole she is, to ask why does she need her siblings to help with getting rid of whatever is coming up that's taking her away. She was becoming frustrated and so done with her family, if they suddenly had a change of heart; no way in hell was she going to accept it so easily.

She'll make sure they feel guilty to the core, to make them beg for forgiveness. She felt her eyes sting from tears and she blinked them away quickly, not allowing the darkening thoughts to bring her down so easily.

She hugged her pillow tightly and allowed the soft hum of her singing sister Olive to lull her into sleep finally.

* * *

With a start, she was woken up to only silence in her house. She looked at the time and it was six thirty in the morning. She rubbed her eyes groggily and got out of bed, it was boiling hot in her room since she forgot to turn of the air-con last night. She turned the machine of and shuffled out of her room and peaked out into the hallway.

Silence greeted her.

She then walked out and then knocked on Hayden's door, no answer. So she opened it, from curiosity. No one was in there. She then opened the rest of her family's rooms and found that no one was home. She stopped in her tracks and felt this white hot anger erupt from her. "How fucking dare they…" She growled as she went to the kitchen and luckily enough, found a letter. She read it:

_Dear Az,_

_I'm sorry that we all had to leave so quickly. Olive and Lilly had a meeting in school scheduled for seven. I didn't want to wake you up since I will be back in time to take you to school. So please don't worry._

_Love, your Mummy._

Azalea shook her head and ripped the paper up, "Not fucking believing in you." She said and grabbed her phone and rang up Michael. A sleepy Michael picked up her call, "Yes?" His tired tone, "Hey Michael. Sorry to wake you up." She apologised giggling at his tone, "Oh! Morning Az… And you didn't wake me up; I was already awake and too lazy to get out of bed. What can I do for you at this fine hour?" He asked her.

"Um can you pick me up? Like around ten past seven?" She asked him. "Sure, but why?" He asked.

"My whole family are not home and had left earlier on. I have no car and I don't know when they will be back." She said, "Alright, I'll come and pick you up. See you then." He said and she hung up.

She got ready, pulling on a think pair of tights and a love heart patterned jumper. She braided her hair like a crown and tied it at the back. She ate breakfast and pampered herself a little before Michael came. "You look agitated." He noted as he helped her into his truck and got in himself. "Yep, I totally feel that. Not once during that forty minutes did my mum come home to pick me up." She said as she played with the fringes of her scarf. "That sucks. Sorry about that." He said giving her an apologetic look, "Its fine. Your with me after school so its all good." She smiled at him as he pulled up into the senior parking lot and the two got out.

She came to her locker and grabbed her books for English and Vocal music. Then headed to Michael's locker, he was there talking to Hunter. "Morning, Hunter." She said, "Morning." He said a little stiffly. "Why the cold look?" She asked the model, "Ah, dickbag of a boss cancelled my afternoon shoot. I got myself all nicely done this morning only to find out after I had finished." He said heatedly, his hands in fists at his side. "Right. Just gotta deal with it." She shrugged, "He must have been busy maybe." She said.

Hunter just glared, "Yeah, 'busy'," he hissed sarcastically, making her flinch a little, "Gangbanging his female models is his version of 'busy'. Don't fucking tell me shit." Azalea frowned, "Well, I'm fucking sorry. You should then find someone else to look after your precious shoot, instead of throwing your shitty tantrum at someone." She snapped back aggravated even more, "Bloody hell," she huffed in her strong English accent, "Models are so selfish and rude." She accused Hunter, giving him a deadly look. He was about to say something until Michael stepped in, "Alright! Enough. Hunter you didn't need to be so rude. How was she supposed to know what your boss does? And how the fuck do you know what he does?" He said, defending Azalea.

"I hear things." Hunter said grabbing his bag, "Most likely lays, Hunter." Michael said as the rude Hunter scoffed and stormed of like a child. Michael sighed and turned to Azalea, "He is like this when something doesn't go his way." He said as he led her to a chair and they sat down, "I see. How did you end up being his friend anyways?" She asked, disgust heard in her tone, "He had no friends when he came here. Since he was all up himself then, and still is, Nevaeh had urged us to make friends with him. And we can't get rid of him, not being mean or anything but he can lash out at us and say pretty mean things… Especially to Nevaeh." He said.

"Like what things?" She asked, hating her inquisitiveness. "Calling her a fag and whatnot. She's a lesbian so it hurts her badly…" He said, "Oh, I didn't know she was a lesbian… Damn, it must be tough for her." She said, she reminded herself to give the girl a hug.

"Yeah, but she has us to back her up." He said smiling, "Yeah, you guys are amazing you know." She said poking him in the arm a bit, "Naw thanks." He said getting all shy and cute like always. "So much better than any friend I've had." She commented. "Good. I'm glad and it'll stay that way." He said as the bell went for first class. They parted ways and went to class.

English began with a writing task that had to be completed by the end of the lesson. The teacher gave out articles and short stories that the task had to be based off. She got one that was about the Vampyre School. She pursed her lips, _'Why must I get this? I hardly know about them… Oh well, time to do a bit of research.' _She thought as she began to do her work. But she was in luck; Leela had raised her hand and said, "But Miss, I can't possibly do this work in a matter of forty seven minutes. Why can't we just send it to you when we get proper information? This article is difficult to write about." She waved the piece of paper, "Ah… Well, Leela, this task is to test how much you can write about the article based of your own knowledge." The teacher said.

"But I hardly know anything about the House of Night." Azalea pipped in, a few gazes turning to look at her, "You should know that miss, that I am a new student. You should have at least known _that._" She said.

"So what? Just because your a new student you shouldn't need special priorities," Leela chipped in, her voice all patronising. "I'm being serious, Leela," she said, keeping her cool, "I have no information about that school. This article is probably misleading just like the media." Azalea said to Leela, getting a laugh from her, "The media is telling the truth! If we allowed the public to take over with publishing articles like these, there will be a war!" Leela said, sounding annoyed and stupid.

"I have no idea what you just said but I know its full of crap." Azalea said, letting her voice edge to its iciness and saw the slight taken a back look from Leela. "How dare you. Miss!" She cried to the teacher, giving her a sad and hurtful look. "That's enough Azalea. I don't want you to start a fight." The teacher said sternly, "Pfft. Me start a fight? I'm just helping little Leela know what is right from wrong. Whatever happened to free speech?" She asked sitting back in her chair. "That is allowed, but I do not want no swear words to be said in my class!" The teacher raised her voice a little, "Alright, alright. Don't get so angry… Jesus…" She muttered.

Leela shot her glares as the class went on. Azalea pretty much bullshit her essay on the article, and on the end, the teacher had allowed the class to send their work by ten tonight. As Azalea left the class she felt someone grab her arm and spin her around, she locked gazes with Leela. "The fuck is your problem?" She hissed getting into Azalea's personal space, "Nothing. I was just stating my opinion about the task and how I felt. Nothing else, Leela." She said, looking unfazed by Leela's attempt at being dominant.

"Yeah, yeah. You were trying to make me look like a fool, to take my spotlight away. Weren't ya? Hm!" She asked in a cruel tone.

"No I wasn't. Stop like rubbing against me, you look stupid." She said backing up and trying to distant herself away from the small girl, "Don't call me stupid, slut!" She screamed and ran at her, Azalea simply stepped out of her way and she tripped over her feet. She watched as the girl fell and flashed her thong to everyone, people began to laugh.

Azalea simply stood there and stared at the fallen girl, she rolled over on her butt and glared up at Azalea, "How dare you trip me!" She got up fixing herself and glaring at the giggling students, "I didn't trip-" She was cut of, "Yes you did! I saw you put your foot out!" She cried, "No she didn't." Nevaeh said appearing out of the crowd, "I saw what happened. You simply tripped over your own feet." She said in a calm yet scary tone. Leela sneered at her, "Fucking lesbian. You bitch, how can you stand up to that English brat? Ugh!" She huffed and pushed past people, who were still laughing at her.

"Hey…" Nevaeh walked to Azalea, "What the hell happened?" She asked as she locked her arm in Azalea's and they began to walk. "I was just adding a comment to Leela's question in class about a task. I simply stated my feelings to the task, as it was unfair for me. And somehow, the task I got went into an argument with Leela. She said I shouldn't get special priorities because I'm new." Azalea explained, "And the teacher rounded on me saying to stop bickering when I was trying to explain the right and wrong of the Media now-a-days." She finished as they went to their free in the library.

"Right. And Leela must of came up to you when you left class?" Nevaeh asked as they took one of the window seats, "Yep. Accusing me from taking the spot light from her." She shook her head. "She so dumb!" Azalea sighed.

"Yeah, she is. I know. But Leela makes everything seem so dramatic so she can be seen as the hurt one." Nevaeh explained, "Try not to be confused with that." She said and Azalea nodded, "Ill keep that in mind." She said.

"Now lets start that blasted art project!" She said and the two girls began to work on it.

The day went on and like usual, Michael took her home and spent the rest of the day with her. He had promised to bring the books and she read them, all the while chatting with Michael as well. He admired her looks, the way they changed as she read the diary and nibbled on her bottom lip. He noticed she had not asked a single question about the school and figured that she knew what she was reading.

"Easy peasy." She finally said as she closed the diary, "Nothing hard to understand. All pretty much straight forward." She said, smiling at the football captain. "Ah, really?" He asked, "Yeah, sounds more realistic than the article I got in English." She said waving the black and white paper.

"Ah yeah, the media can be crap." He said rolling his eyes. "Mhmm…" She agreed as she began to write the essay. She found the school to be interesting, she had also searched up about the recent events and found out that some crazy lady had let loose this evil old Magick among Tulsa and a group of teens had stopped her. Well, one of them who are now the High Priestess of the school. She researched more and read the textbook that was about rituals and rare gifts that the Goddess Nyx would give to her children when they were marked.

Nothing popped up to what she was seeing and doing, so she knew that whatever she has, is something completely different to these unique gifts. She found one page particularly interesting in the diary; it talked about a really handsome man who had become the Sword Master in the school. The girl described the man to be perfectly muscled, sun kissed skin, raven coloured hair, and wings black as night. She also told about the colour of his eyes, amber coloured, and how they seemed to light up at the sight of his son who used to be a Raven Mocker.

"What is a Raven Mocker?" Azalea asked Michael, "Oh some scary half man half raven. They had the head of a raven and body of man. I don't know much about them, but I know that their father had done some bad deeds thousand of years ago and had somehow produced those vile things." Michael explained. Azalea felt her body shiver all over, _'Used to be bad… Used to be bad… That's what my visions felt like… The man I envisioned… I could see he used to be bad… But something else told me he was now a good guy…' _She thought. Maybe he is good but she can just see the past behind it? _'Oh no, don't tell me I have found a new power. Can I really see the past?' _She questioned herself as she went back to working on her essay.

She ended the essay with a good conclusion: _'In conclusion, not everything can be believable. Nor it can be judged so easily. People must think before they speak, or it can seriously do some bad damage in society and give the good guys a bad name.' _

She simply smiled and hit send.


	6. Chapter Five

Friday whizzed by, and surprisingly enough the Trio had not harassed her. Nor had she seen them all day. Azalea was in heaven and the school somehow felt more at ease without them there. As she headed to her locker Julie came up to her, "Hey!" She said, "Want to come to Starbucks again tonight?" She asked, "Alright, sure." Azalea nodded smiling at her. "Sweet. Usual time then." She said as she waved goodbye and headed of. Michael came and took her home; they spent together for a bit, working on some homework that they had then they got ready. She braided her hair and pulled on a thick shirt and pulled on her coat. She fixed her black and red checked skirt, pulled up her thigh high socks and her heeled boots. "Oh damn, you look good." Michael blushed a little as he complimented on her outfit. "Thank you." She replied sweetly as she giggled a little, "Shall we go?" He asked her and she nodded. The pair headed out back to Utica Square, she watched the House of Night go by and could just see some kind of movement within the walls.

As Michael parked the car, she felt a jolt of pain as she was swallowed up in a vision. She was somewhere in a forest, it looked like it was on the outskirts of Tulsa maybe. She was wearing something similar that she saw before. Azalea was huffing and puffing a little like she was running, but she wasn't scared. She was happy and filled with joy.

As she paused in a little area that had wild flowers growing, she bent down to pick some up then sat down completely as she made a flower crown.

Azalea knew how to make them since she would made tons of them back in England with her two sisters. She felt a presence behind her and saw the same man, but he was still blurred out as if something was trying to hide his identity. The mysterious man had snuck up behind her and pulled her against his naked chest, his lips curling up in a seductive smile. She felt the familiar feeling of protection and love that radiated from him, her neck tingled as she felt his lips against her skin.

Azalea dropped the flower crown and allowed her head to roll to the side for more room; a soft and pleasurable moan came from her. She watched as the man laid her down and got on top. Azalea watched herself make love with the man but it seemed like something distracted them and that's when the vision ended with Michael's worried face. "Hey… Hey are you okay? Your so pale…" He said as he touched her arm gently as she glanced at him with a blank look, then snapped back into reality and blinked. "I… I just had some weird headache that came over me. I'm fine." She said brushing his hand of gently.

"Are you sure?" He asked still concerned, "Yes. I am sure." She said, "Now, lets go." She said as she got out of the truck and he did as well. He stood at her side; "I'm here to catch you if you fall." He said smiling down at her, "Alright." She smiled still as they walked to the coffee place. They found the others, but Hunter wasn't there and Azalea sat besides Nevaeh who hugged her. "Hi guys." Julie said grinning as Michael sat besides Ayden who was now grinning, "Ugh finally. These girls wont shut up about clothes. It was so painful for me." He said laughing as Shelly shot a glance at the smaller boy, "Once you get a girlfriend, you'll need to know what she is talking about. You are learning." She said, lifting an eyebrow up, as she looked stern like a teacher. "Humpfh, right, right." Ayden said as he began to talk to Michael.

"Anyways," Shelly shook her head and turned her attention to the three girls who looked at her, "Back to what me and Julie was talking about." And Shelly went into detail about what shops were good to shop at and what good websites to buy things. It didn't really interest Azalea much, she pretty much zoned in and out and was good at keeping an interested look while she zoned out. She kept mulling over the vision she had, the first vision was sad and painful and the other two brought happiness and love.

She tugged at the edge of her skirt as she pursed her lips a little. As she zoned back into reality she heard a voice echo in her mind, _"Come." _The males voice echoed into her mind. She looked around, it sounded like it was behind her but had pushed the thought away. She was going to make sure that her night wasn't going to be filled with weirdness. She straightened up and listened to the conversation that was happening, "And like, I was so not going to let that woman take that shirt. I seriously need it and we ended up having a tug-a-war before it ripped!" Shelly cried, her eyes watering as if the shirt was the most important thing in the world.

"But maybe you will find a better one," Azalea said, trying to comfort her, "No, I will never find another one. This shirt spoke to me…" She said waving her hands around, and then sighed, "Then the lady blamed me for snatching it out of her hands. The other ladies who had stopped bickering with each other and began to listen in on what the lady was saying to me…" Shelly continued but Azalea felt the tug pull her back and heard the voice again, more persistent, _"Come!" _She bit her bottom lip and pushed whoever it was away, "… And she kept on saying other shit about me." Shelly concluded, "What a bitch." Julie gasped, "Its fine, the other ladies defended me but I didn't not dare cry or show that I was affected. I stood my ground as the lady hurried away. The others asked me if I was okay and I was after they had defended me…" Shelly's voice echoed away as she heard the voice again, _"Come!" _The mysterious male's voice rippled through her mind.

She pursed her lips and then stood, "I need to go take a breather, it's a bit to warm in here." She excused herself, "Want me to come?" Michael said concerned, "No, ill be fine. I mean it." She said looking at Michael then at her friends, "I'll be back." She promised and hurried out of the coffee place. Standing out on the pathway she looked around, it was quiet in the car park save for the slight hum of the cars on the highway. She felt the familiar feeling of that 'thread' that coaxed her into following it, which she did.

She followed the same pathway she went before, but this time the air felt cooler than usual even though it was snowing. She pulled her coat around her more but the chill still seeped into the fabric. The only sound was the light crunch of her boots connecting with the snow and ice on the pathway, and her slight heavy breathing. Though she didn't notice two men were following behind her, she had paused under a flickering lamppost and gazed up, "Is this when the Dementors come and suck my soul?" She said, smiling a little. Well, it was a possibility with all the crazy stuff that has happened this first week of her being in Tulsa.

She felt uneasiness wash over and a bad smell surrounded her. She paled a bit and heard the sound of someone standing behind her; she turned slowly and was face to face with a smirking male. His other flanked his right and another on his left, "Well hello there pretty girl." The middle one said, he sounded slightly old from the roughness of his voice. She backed up a bit, "Um…" She didn't know what to say, she should run, but was frozen still from fear. "Are you lost? Want me to take you back to… safety?" He mused, "No, I'm not lost. I was just walking home, I'm fine." She said, "Well, the streets aren't safe, want me to walk-"

"No, I said I was fine Sir. Do not be so persistent." She cut the man of and saw the expression change from kindness to a twisted cruel look. She then felt the courage to run, she turned and before she could make three steps the two men on either side sprung into action and grabbed her. One covered her mouth to stop her from screaming, "So rude. Tsk, tsk." He mocked her as he walked up to her and stood in front of her, as he ran a finger along her shoulder and down her chest. She shivered at the touch as he now ran both his hands down her sides, "Such a beautiful body… so perfect and curvy… Perfect for being a sex slave." The man said hungrily, his eyes drank her body in.

She felt his hands slide up under her shirt; his rough disgusting fingers made her skin tingle as they moved closer to her chest area. She stifled a cry as she felt his hands touch her breasts, fondling them, "Mmm!" She was shaking her head and felt tears run down her cheeks, "You like it, hm?" The man asked but she shook her head, "Oh yes you do, your blushing and I can feel how hard these are." He squeezed them, making a soft cry escape her. "Boss, I think we should stop. The head master would want her clean." One said, but something seemed of with his voice, like it wasn't made to be able to speak. "We can just have one taste of this fine creature, besides, she is a rare one to hold such tasty blood filled with old power." The man said still touching her.

"But boss-" But he was cut of, "Don't tell me what to do. I will make sure I feast on her before Head Master gets to!" He growled inhumanely. Her body went rigid at the sound, then the smell wafted up to her again. It was like rotting garbage, mixed with sewage and dead rotting carcasses. These men were definitely not human, especially the one in front of her. His eyes were black with this milky white colour swirling in the black pits. Her beating heart began to pound in her chest, but her whole body began to relax. The men holding her felt the pain of burning on their hands and instantly let her go, screeching in pain as they stumbled back holding their melting hands.

She dropped to her knees as she held her breath so she didn't pass out of the horrid smell. The man in front of her jumped back then hissed at her, "You little sssskank…" He said baring his snake like fangs as a forked tongue flickered out.

"I am not that, you asshole." She said, but the voice wasn't hers, it was someone totally different. More powerful, demanding and frightening. The snake man backed up to escape but this white light that burned his body into ashes instantly engulfed his body. She then turned to the cowering monster, "And you," she growled, "Go to your Head Master, and tell him this: Do not attack me, or you will face the wrath of immense power!" The men cried and they both ran of into the darkness that looked like it swallowed them up.

Before Azalea could question the being that suddenly took over her body she felt it pull away and disappear as if it never existed. She found herself falling back but she never hit the ground, someone had caught her. She glanced up in a blurry vision; amber eyes gazed down at her, black hair tumbling around his perfect sculpture like face. And the five words she remembered, "W-Wait, don't close your eyes!" Before the world turned and blackness engulfed her mind.

* * *

Her mind went in and out of consciousness; she heard mixed voices surround her then feeling something soft against her back. She felt a cool summer breeze dance along her bare skin before feeling something silky encircle her in a nice embrace. She didn't know how long she was out, because after it had gone silent, he mind fell back into a coma like state. After what felt like ages, she heard the soft murmur of small voices around her, her eyes fluttered open to meet perfect little faces of… fairies? They blinked in surprise and curiosity, as they chatted among themselves.

She then woke up more and took in her surroundings. She was under cover made out of spring green coloured vines that had these beautiful small snow white flowers sprouting out. She looked around and there was a beautiful garden that stretched around a beautiful white temple looking place. The flowers that grew were different shades of colours, and she found it so exotic and unlike the flowers back at home. _'Home…'_ She thought, she knew well enough this wasn't like what was back at home. This place looked like it came out of a fantasy book.

Fairies fluttered around, most of them hung around her as they played around with her hair that had flowers sewn in. She sat up slowly, the fairy like creatures moved then settled back on her and around her. She also noticed the clothing she wore, it was a white silky gown that covered her feet, and the sleeves were long but see through and opened out at the end, also the gown was held up by thin straps but the sleeves sat half way on her arms. She stood up slowly, letting her feet touch the soft green grass, "Oh, how nice…" She wiggled her toes and the fairies seemed to be happy with the comment since they danced and frolicked around her feet. She reached out and found that the gown had a V shape back that went down to her tailbone, though there was lace that threaded through to keep the gown together. She never wore something as beautiful as this, only saw celebrities wear lavish and expensive clothing. As she treaded down slowly, following one of the fairies that were waving at her to follow, they stopped in front of a bush. The fairies scuttled in then came back out with a beautifully woven flower crown, she smiled, "Is that for me?" She spoke gently, and they bobbed their heads in agreement and flew up to place the pretty headdress on her head. "Thank you…" She said bowing her head a little and they clapped in joy.

"I see you are up and well," A female voice startled her and she turned to face a young woman standing before her. She wore a dress of silver that seemed to flow around her, but there was no wind present. Her blond hair was braided expertly around her head and down past her waist, to Azalea, she looked like she was sixteen. The woman smiled and it washed away all weariness from Azalea's mind, "The fae have a strong interest and excitement with you. I am curious to why." The woman said as she came a little closer. "Fae? As in fairies?" Azalea asked in a formal yet in an interested tone. "Different types of fairies." She nodded, "And no need to be formal with me. Just be yourself." She said, though she noticed the awkward body posture the girl had.

"Oh my, I haven't even introduced myself. I am Nyx, the Goddess of this realm." She said, still smiling like a little girl. The name was familiar and Azalea's eyes widen in shock, "Nyx? As in the Goddess of the Night, and Mother to Vampyres?" Azalea asked, shocked. "Oh. You already know who I am? That is interesting. How so?" Nyx asked as she came and stood besides the blue haired girl, "I-I… Have a friend who had a friend that was marked… The girl had left, or well, sent her diary and a book to him and I read it…" She said softly, "I am sorry if there is a policy or law that doesn't allow um humans to know such things." Azalea apologised.

"Oh no need to be sorry, that normally happens when two people are very close and will share anything together." Nyx said as she slipped her arm in Azalea's, and began to walk. The fae hung around the two girls, listening and giggling around them. "I had a sense that my friend was really good friends with the girl… But she had passed away because her body rejected the Change." Azalea said sadly, looking at Nyx. "I can reassure you that the girl is safe and well here in the Otherworld. And she is very much still in love with the man you speak of." Nyx said as she guided her into the temple like building and over to two chairs, a table filled with fruit.

"I… Isn't the Otherworld for the deceased?" Then she felt this dread come over her, "Don't tell me I've…" She trailed of feeling a few tears spring up. "Oh no! Dear, you haven't died; you were brought to this world be kept safe from whoever had attacked you. I wished my Warrior had come quicker to save you but I had hesitated him before something glowed from you and you defeated those men with ease. Then you had passed out and was asleep for a few hours." The Goddess enquired, patting Azalea's hand in comfort.

"O-Oh…Thank goodness…" She breathed in a sigh of relief, "Though, I'm worried about my friends. I told them I would be back…" She said, "Don't worry, I eased their minds and whispered something to them that you had to go home. I hope that is okay with you." Nyx said, "That's fine… I don't want them to worry too much… Though that was a scary experience." Azalea admitted, "I saw, it hurt me to see you like that and I am sorry." Nyx apologised this time, "Oh, don't be sorry," she now reassure the Goddess, "I am not that weak." She grinned a little, "I know, you have something that is so out of the ordinary. I have seen mortals wield strange powers, but you… You are totally different from them." Nyx said, her beautiful blue eyes alight with eagerness, "Am I one of you?" Azalea asked, but felt like it was a stupid question.

"Almost, but you are not part of my race. You are part of something so different, that it's hard to comprehend that there is some other magickal powers floating about." Nyx expounded, taking a bite of a red apple she grabbed. She left the girl to ponder about the information, watching as the girl turned her gaze to stare out in the gardens. She could still see the firm set of her shoulders, and her confused and tense look in her pale blue eyes. It was normal, for a girl to find out that she isn't what she thought she'd be and had something in her that was so unbelievable and so old that it went back when the world was created. But Nyx held back that information and would give it to the girl in titbits, to allow her to learn of what she is. She knew that the creature that Azalea could command was very alive and roaming the earth in the early years of creation, but they had died out slowly as years progressed.

After what seemed like thousands of years later, a new and improved creature had sprung out, something setting the now ticking clock here in Tulsa. Nyx had figured it might be the still slightly lingering old magick that surrounded the House of Night that had set of the clock to move. But Nyx feared for the girl, for the power in her was growing bigger and bigger and would eventually over power her in great measures. But, it was still in the early stages and with the help of her Warriors, they might be able to slow down the clock and help Azalea to conquer the immense power that circled around her soul and body.

Azalea had to take in the information she just received in slow bites, testing it out. It seemed pretty accurate, with all the madness that surrounded her. The visions and ability to see the future and or maybe the past as well, the weird buzzing sound whenever she neared the Trio, she had cast it aside, but now that she thought of it… It was the same sound when those three men attacked. Maybe that sound was to tell that they were no good? And not to forget, able to read peoples minds at the same time and able to move things with her mind. _'You are part of something so different…' _She thought over the words. She knew she was different, especially when she made similarities with her family. She got nothing the same with her family, maybe she was adopted and they had never told her? Or… Or maybe they are visiting her true family and are not saying anything about it? Then again, why would her siblings need to go everyday with them? And what was it that her mother had said? That she needed to eradicate things that were 'popping' up? What were these 'things'? It was all to confusing and so much she felt a headache come on again. Before she could ask for a glass of water, one of the fae's appeared with a golden goblet full of water. "Oh." She said taking the pretty metal cup, "Thank you. How did you know?" She asked the fae, _'I felt it.' _It responded with a melodic voice.

Nyx watched closely, she could never communicate well with that type of fae, they were to busy with either dancing or playing. And it really got her attention about what Azalea could do, if she was able to communicate with the fae's with ease then Azalea was much more than just 'different'. Extraordinary and astounding might fit her title. "Well, I am glad. The water has helped." She gently patted the fae's head with her finger and it twittered in delight.

"I could never communicate with them. They were hard to talk to, its so surprising to see you are able to." Nyx said slowly, watching as Azalea admired the changing coloured wings of the fae. It had nestled against her neck, "And even that, they are hard to touch and play." Nyx added, "Really? They seem so nice though, and you are so kind and gentle." Azalea said looking at the Goddess. "Yes, but some things can be difficult to please." Nyx shrugged but still smiled, "But I still admire their joy and happiness." She said. Azalea nodded and could hear the fae asleep against her neck, gazing at the Goddess Azalea thought, _'If she knows so much about me, maybe she can answer my questions about my visions? And I would also like to take a look around the gardens since this place feels like I've been here before…' _Azalea pursed her lips then looked back outside and could just slightly hear the sound of trickling water.

"Goddess, can we walk around the garden? I have a question to ask. And it's a nice day…" She said awkwardly, "Of course my child. Lets go." She said standing up, locking her arm in hers as they left the temple and wandered around the gardens. It was absolutely gorgeous, plants of all shapes and colours sprouted here and there, and beautiful butterflies flew around them. But with a closer look, she could see small fae's riding them. Nyx sensed the girls' aware emotions and allowed her to gaze upon the garden. She loved how the girl radiated Light and goodness, but had seen that the girl was troubled by her past. Maybe a break of the mortal realm was good for her? She hoped so as they silently wound around flower bushes until Azalea stopped in front of a pond. She felt the confusion and sadness come from the girl and felt her let go of her arm as she wandered to the water.

"What is it, Azalea?" Nyx asked softly as the girl knelt down and placed her hands on the grass beside her. "I have visions." She started and Nyx grew curious, "This whole week has been so confusing and so much has been thrown at me… It always happens. The first day I came to school, my first vision came to me. It was sudden but I could feel all the emotions in it…" She trailed of, "Though, the three visions I had were in order I think." She looked up at the Goddess who situated herself next to her, "The first vision I was alone and positioned like this, and I was crying. No, I was sobbing, like whatever had happened had caused such sadness and pain in me it reflected back in real life." She said, "But then another man had appeared He looked like the sun. Everything radiated from him was warm and comforting, and he was hugging me and saying god knows what. Goddess." She said softly. "The next vision was of a male and me… We were in front of a fire place, hugging and stuff…" She felt her cheeks redden as she looked back at the water, Nyx tried to allow the girl to relax, calling spirit her to calm the girl, "Then I saw myself position in his lap and… Well… We had made love." She said finally, feeling her face red and warm. Nyx knew it, that the vision was true and heard from her Warrior and Consort. He had told that he had not been mingling with any mortal but had a quick glimpse of what the girl was describing. She had soothed her lover down and said it wasn't his fault.

Nyx felt the distress come from Azalea, "And it almost happened again in the next vision. I was in a forest in a small circle of flowers and was weaving a flower crown… I was happy and in love… and the same man came again… But I was taken out of my vision so I could not see anymore." Azalea had continued, "And can you describe the man?" Nyx asked kneeling beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder, "Yes, he was muscular, his skin was glazed like honey, eyes glowing a little like amber and hair black as night. His wings though, were amazing… White, but not exactly white, you get what I mean? It was like an off white, silvery actually." She explained and looked up at the Goddess, she saw the confusion and a strange emotion cross her eyes. _'Did I say something to offend her? Oh god, I hope I didn't…' _Azalea thought, frowning.

"What was the last vision?" She said, blinking and the sad look in her eyes dissipated, "Well her voice was shaky and scared, "I have no idea what these mean. I-I… I don't know what to do. I just hope it doesn't ruin something…" Azalea whispered looking at her hands, the fae that had interest in Azalea was hugging her cheek and singing quietly to calm her down.

Nyx knew whom the men she saw, and felt this great sadness come over her, "My darling, it will be fine. I am here to help you, and we will investigate with these visions. If you have anymore, it would be wonderful if you could tell me so you are not confused and scared." Nyx had hugged her, and then heard the familiar sound of wings come closer until her two Warriors had landed. She gazed up as well as Azalea and felt her whole body go still like a rabbit spotting its stalker. Nyx stood up with Azalea, staring at Kalona who had a loving look when his eyes set upon his Goddess. His brother, who was exactly like a mirror of him but was born from the Sun, was smiling brightly. "Goddess, we have returned from our adventures in the mortal realm." The man with golden wings spoke, "I can see that." Nyx said in a soft voice. Kalona noticed the strange vibe he got from his mate, and cocked his head slightly to the side, "My love," he started, "What is the matter?" He started forward but the girl next to the Goddess backed up a bit, but her eyes never left the two men, but mostly never left the silver winged male.

They were perfectly made, Azalea thought, both had stunning smiles and beautiful wings made out of silver and gold. But Azalea never thought that they were the Goddess'. She felt like the whole world was going to crash on her, she felt so _ashamed! _She had a vision of making love with the man of silver wings, and just heard him say to his Goddess, 'My love'. Nyx stirred a little and looked at Azalea, "Azalea, these are my Warriors," She inclined her head, "Erebus, my Friend and Playmate. And Kalona, my… Lover and Warrior." She said so quietly. She turned to the winged males, "This is the girl, Azalea Clayworth. Kalona, this… this is her, the one you spoke to me about." Nyx said, looking at Kalona with a sad look. Azalea knew that there was going to be issues between her and the Goddess, and right there she wished she never lived.


	7. Chapter Six

Azalea never felt so awkward in her life. God she wanted to just crawl away and hide from everyone. She sat across from Nyx, Kalona by her side and holding her hand. Erebus was on her other side, occupied with the fae. She held her hands in her lap tightly to prevent them from shaking like mad. She felt so bad, she felt so rude, and she felt so goddamn _angry. _Kalona was already with someone, why the hell was she visioning herself having sex with him? _'WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!' _She yelled internally and felt Nyx's kind and calm gaze rest on her. As if she sensed her turmoil, she said, "I know what you are feeling Azalea. I don't want you to blame yourself about this. It isn't your fault." She looked at her consort and also saw the confusion in his eyes. "How can I not blame myself?" Azalea uttered in a quivering voice.

"What do you mean?" Nyx asked, tilting her head a little to the side, "I mean, whoever created me probably knew I had the ability to have visions." She said unable to bring her eyes to meet the Goddess'. "Haven't your parents said anything about that?" Nyx looked to Erebus who stood and sat beside Azalea. She felt that warmth feeling come from his body and felt his arm go around her shoulders and instantly felt the turmoil storm in her clear and only felt this nice heat that circled around her soul. "No, they are never home when I return from school. If they cared about me, they would of said something, or even stayed home to make sure I'm doing fine. But I guess they don't, they don't know the hellish week I've just had." Azalea said in one breath and took a long breather.

"Are you including about what has happened now?" Nyx asked, "Leading up to this was hell, I was followed by some demon thing that almost ate me. After that it was like being in heaven until I told you my visions." Azalea said, slightly leaning into Erebus' body. Nyx had a small faint smile, "Why do you think its hell when you told me your visions?" She asked, "I didn't think that Kalona was your lover. And right now…" She opened her hands to see them trembling, "I feel so, so upset. Like I've just popped in with these crazy visions, saying, 'hey! I had these lewd visions of a man who is in love with someone else!' that sounds so… Wrong!" She threw her hands up in defeat. "God!" She cried covering her face in her hands and shaking her head, "Lord knows if there is going to be more… it's going to cause so much of a storm I might as well leave." She said, "First, my shit school and being lied and cheated on, my family leaving all day and not coming home until early in the morning, finding out that the new school you go to has three skanks who have an obsession with 'owning' things and now knowing I posses some crazy ass power! Why does this have to happen to me? I just wanted a normal life, I wanted a life that I could actually live without anything jumping in my way and throwing me of track." She finally stopped her rant, her shoulders lifting and dropping as she breathed hard.

It was dead silent around her; even her little fae friend stood on the table and looked at her with wide yellow eyes. The fae looked at Nyx, Kalona, and Erebus then back at Azalea, her wings were down since she to was miserable. Nyx sat back in her chair, unable to say anything. This poor girl was in so much confusion and weakened by her past, it hurt Nyx to see her like this. She even sensed her consorts' disheartened sentiments; his grip in her hand was loosened as well. Erebus had not let her go, he still held her close and looked as if he was trying to keep her stable. It was hard to balance out newly found and growing powers, it affected the body, soul and mind. It bore into every crevice, heightening every emotion to the max.

Nyx slowly pulled her hand away from Kalona's, and then stood, "I will be back… I must have some time to collect my thoughts." She said and hurried away. Kalona scrambled to his feet and before he followed after his Goddess, Erebus spoke up, "Leave her alone. Let her be by herself, she must think." He said in a gentle tone before looking back down at Azalea. "Please, do not blame yourself. It is just your powers now coming out and causing a bit of chaos." Erebus rubbed her shoulder a little, a small whine came from Azalea, "It is… It is my fault… Its always my fault, I get blamed for it all…" She removed her hands from her face, her cheeks and palms wet with tears. She then looked up at Kalona who stood there unsure where to go, "I don't want to put a wedge between you and your Goddess. Maybe I am mistaking you for someone else. Maybe this wasn't supposed to happen; maybe I was supposed to meet some other guy who was infatuated with someone. Then maybe things could of gone smoother without this… mess." She said, still keeping her eyes locked with his, "I am sorry if I cause any grief to your Goddess. But if you want, you may take it all out on me." She said, "I don't care whether I live or not." She whispered so silently, but the immortal's ears picked it up easily.

"No," Kalona said, "I cannot do that. I am not that kind of person anymore and I cannot hurt you. You are lost and young, and you need to master your power. But," He said in a hesitant voice, as he came to her and knelt before her. The Goddess had returned but stopped to watch what was happening, "Whatever we," he waved to himself, his brother, the fae and where his Goddess went, "find about these visions, together we will help you through it and support you. If the visions… If the visions are true…" He said, sensing the presence of his Goddess near by, "I don't know what I'd do… But it is up to the Goddess to decide what happens. But I do know, that the Goddess will come up with something that can help you and satisfy you without causing problems." Kalona finished; taking her hands in his Azalea stared at him with shock. He squeezed them reassuringly, "My brother is right," Erebus spoke, his smile dazzling like the sun, "We will help no matter what happens. You are a beautiful, courageous and a strong girl that can over come this. You must have hope and faith, because without it… You will be lost." He said hugging her a little, she still held Kalona's hands then covered them with hers and began to weep. She never cried so much in her life, not even that painful incident with that guy. "Thank you… Thank you…" She whispered as she held his hands closely to her as the brothers murmured comforting things to her.

Nyx watched the scenario, amazed of the power of words can do to someone. She heard how determined Kalona sounded, and how he made sure that Azalea had fully trusted him and Erebus, and especially her. She smiled as she watched Kalona sit down next to her; she was now holding hands of both the brothers. It was a beautiful sight to watch, so she kept her distance as Kalona began a happy but funny story with his brother. Azalea's smile lit her face up as she laughed from whatever her consort was talking about. Azalea was looking at between the boys, listening intently to their adventures.

Azalea felt hope fill her empty soul, making her want to conquer whatever was causing her such distress and sadness. And she was going to take the leap with the winged males and their beautiful Goddess. She was going to get strong and find the hidden truth in her.

The conversation had died down a little; Azalea was curled up against Erebus. She was smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder; the little fae nestled in her hair of flowers. Kalona brought over a fur blanket and laid it over her. "Never knew you had it in you, Kalona." Erebus mused as he gazed at his other, "Are you patronising me or…?" Kalona asked, lifting one eyebrow up, "No, I am just surprised. I've never heard you speak like that." He simply stated, before he scooted down a bit more so Azalea could rest her head more on his shoulder.

"Neither have I. It had suddenly came over me, it pained me to see her so distressed." Kalona admitted, he lay back against the chair and watched Azalea sleeping. "But, did you mean what you said?" Erebus asked, pushing back a piece of hair from Azalea's face, "Of course. We will help her, until she is strong enough to safely wield the strange magick." Kalona nodded, Azalea pulled her legs up more under the blanket and pulled it closer around her body. "Kalona, Nyx might be waiting for you." Erebus said after a long silence, "What about…" Kalona trailed of and Erebus smiled, "Ill stay with her, don't worry. Go." He said nodding. Kalona stood and farewelled his brother and made his way to where his Goddess was.

He found her in her chambers in her bed. He crawled in with her, "What you said was amazing." Nyx looked at him with a wide smile, "I am so proud of you." Kalona blushed a little as she leaned in to kiss him softly. He returned the soft kiss but felt it was awkward and unfamiliar, "G-Goddess?" He asked, she had felt it to, "Mmm… That was strange. It may be we are just stressed and tired. Let us sleep." She said still smiling at him as the two got under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

**/Kalona/**

Azalea was still asleep when Erebus returned with fresh basket of fruit. He smiled at the curled up girl, thinking, _'She is an interesting character,' _as he set down the basket on the table. She stirred a little, waking her little fae friend that was nestled in her hair. It stretched and yawned a little before curling up again. He watched the peaceful expression on Azalea, her mouth was slightly open as her steady breathing expressed she was comfortable.

"Brother, why are you watching her?" Kalona appeared behind him, frightening him a bit. "I am admiring her expression. Look," he nodded to her and Kalona looked. Her face fascinated Erebus? He had a small smile play along his lips, "What are you admiring about?" Kalona asked, curious. "Just the way she looks so at peace." Erebus explained, walking around the table to sit besides her, looking down at her. Kalona took a seat on the other side of the table. "Oh, I see." Kalona nodded a little, finding it amusing how his brother got so captivated about expressions on a human face.

"You know, she is only human." Kalona said, meeting his look a like brother, "What do you mean?" Confusion painted his face, "I mean, you cant be so engrossed in her expressions? Humans always look like that." He said raising his brows a bit, "Well yes, but Azalea isn't human, Kalona. She is something else, something extraordinary that I've never seen before the beginning of my life." He explained his voice resonated his excited and joyful feelings. He watched how Erebus lightly allowed his fingers to skim along her cheek, then pushing back her hair yet again. Then went back to caressing her cheek… almost lovingly.

Something came over the moon-born male, his smile slightly faltered as he tried to pin point that feeling. He hadn't felt this feeling for ages when his brother had said he never loved the Goddess, and was only her friend and playmate. Those thousands of years of being jealous. _'Jealous? I can't be jealous! No!' _He thought in shock, blinking then looked away quickly. He pushed that emotion away that caused him trouble long time ago, he was to help her overcome her strange visions and to find the truth behind them. But… when he kissed his Goddess last night, it seemed weird and not right to him. She felt it as well, and prayed that his fate wasn't meant to be with the human girl.

_'__That sounds cruel… But… I am with the Goddess. I love her. I love her only. I always had, even when I fell.' _Kalona looked back at Azalea. But the visions he had… it seemed so real… he could feel her whole body pressed against his. He felt the need and desperation for each others bodies, he could feel her smooth and delicate skin along his fingertips, hear her soft and addictive moans of his name… He moved uncomfortable as the thought brought up an arousal feeling down below. But his mind kept going back to that vision in front of the fireplace, he had closed his eyes and sat back to just give into his thoughts.

Her hesitation and shy smile made her beautiful, he was looking up to her his hands on her sides. He felt so happy, so in _love _with her as the vision had gone through the entire lovemaking. It felt like a dream but it wasn't, he had stopped and collapsed on the ground as the vision took over him. He remembered his Goddess running to him to ask him what happened. And she knew already he had another vision and when he told her… He could see the confusion and pain in her eyes, "I have not mingled with no human girl!" He had cried to her, feeling so mortified, "I have no idea why I see her!" He begged to his Goddess who simply pulled him in and hugged him, "My dear, dear Kalona. I believe you. Please don't think I am upset with you, its just some strange occurrence," She pulled back and cupped his face, "Do you forgive me?" He asked in a soft hesitant tone, "Of course I do! Kalona, I love you!" She exclaimed and kissed him.

"But I want to request you of something." She asked as they pulled away, "What is it, my Goddess?" He asked.

"I want you to go to earth, and watch her. Watch how she reacts to whatever she comes in contact with or whom she speaks with. Just observe her, and that the same time you may visit Rephaim." She said and he did what she asked with no hesitation. Laughter filled his mind as he slowly woke up from his dreamlike state. He opened his eyes a little and saw that Azalea was awake; she was sitting on her knees and trying to fruitfully pin down his brother. It was an odd sight to behold, their hands were locked and they were pushing against each other, though he could tell his brother was pretending like she could defeat him.

But what he never noticed before was the gown she wore was slightly see through. He could see the perfect curve of her body as she sat up like a cat, her back slightly arched as she raised herself upwards to gain the upper hand on his brother. Kalona had a strange compulsion to go behind her and take her into his arms, to steal her away from his brother who was enjoying himself. He wanted to run his hand up her stomach and up to her flawlessly curved breasts, and let himself whisper sweet and lascivious words into her ear and to hear that pleasurable moan of his name.

"NO!" He suddenly cried out, now sitting upright and breathing intensely as the gratifying sensations went through him like electricity, up and down his nerves. Azalea and Erebus, her being on top of him now as she had pinned him down and preventing him from tickling her, both looked at Kalona with baffled expressions. "What is it brother? Don't like that she is defeating me?" Erebus jokingly said but saw the distress in his eyes. "N-No… That's fine…" He stuttered, getting up, "I need air." He said quickly and walked away quickly.

"U-Um okay…" Azalea said slowly, unsure what to do. "I think he may be fine." Erebus said, bringing her attention back to him. "Now," a playful smirk danced on his face as he flipped them over, "I got you now!" He cried joyfully as he tickled her.

Kalona could hear the laughter bounce along the impeccably glittery sandstone walls, he stumbled out to the garden and to a pond along the sides. The one where he saw her crying at, he fell to his knees and scooped up water and splashed his face, "How can this be! Why is it I that is confused and lost!" He cried out to the firmament skies that had no wisp of white cloud, "Why can't I be strong and not go weak-minded when I think or see her… I had barely survived being so close to her yesterday… Oh Goddess…" He murmured, bowing his head as he allowed the water to drip of his nose and into the pond, making his reflection ripple.

"All I wanted was to be with my Goddess… and not have these conflicting emotions anymore!" He covered his face with his hands, and knelt there for a long time.

* * *

Azalea was rumbling and tumbling with Erebus, teaching him how she used to play fight with her brother, Hayden. She had gotten so comfortable with him so fast; he was almost like a best friend to her. They had joked and messed about that whole morning, giggling and laughing hysterically whenever the fae had messed up trying to give them a show.

They had moved to an area that was shaded by crawlers and had white flowers that hung really low that looked like vines in a jungle. "That was so enjoyable!" Azalea said hugging his arm a bit as she had her arm locked in his. "I'm glad you had fun, it was, indeed, enjoyable. The Goddess would of laughed at our silliness." Erebus stated looking down at her, smiling brightly, "Hehe, good!" She giggled and felt like herself, carefree and happy. "I could live here. Much better than back at Earth." She said, letting her fingers slip between the vines, "But wouldn't you miss your family?" He asked, as they stopped in front of a wrought iron bench and sat down.

She placed her legs over his lap as he wrapped one arm around her back and held her close, while his free hand held hers. "I would, but I'd bring them here. If that is allowed though." She said, giving Erebus a small smile, "The Goddess wouldn't mind that. But Azalea, your place is in Earth. I don't want to sound rude or offending, but you have a life ahead of you. Live it while you have it." He said entwining his fingers in hers, she glanced down and frowned, "My life was taken instantly away after the first year I walked through those gates at my private school. And during that time my family had slowly started, to leave me with nannies and whatnot. I couldn't go out by myself for the fear of being taken, and I didn't have a good social life. I was scared to meet new people and tend to keep to myself." She explained.

His thumb rubbed the back of her hand a little, as if he was soothing her, "Nannies?" Erebus asked, tilting his head to the side a little, "They are people who come over to your house and get paid to look after a kid while the family is out." She stared at their entwined hands, "Oh, I see. But did you not ask your parents why they were out for a long time?"

"No, like I said, they are hardly home." She said feeling his hand tighten a little on hers, "Erebus…" she trailed of and looked up at him, seeing the stiff set jaw and the annoyed look in his eyes. He then turned to look at her, "It is unfair," he said under his breath, "Your life is being wasted away!" Erebus raised his voice, clearly angry. She pulled her hand out of his grasp and reached up to place it on his cheek, "Erebus, don't worry," she smiled sadly, "I do not mind, I have my friend over who keeps me company. Plus, I can visit this place without the worry of being looked for when I am missing." She said caressing his soft silky skin.

He placed his hand over hers, the anger in his eyes diminishing instantly as his smile returned making the flowers around them to open up. "I will keep you company as well, even if I am not there." He said, her cheeks went a rosy red as she looked down shyly, "O-Of course… Yes of course Erebus." She whispered, "Whenever you feel the sun's warmth, think of it as this," He pulled her into an embrace, she felt her cheeks heat up more as she slowly, but timidly wrapped her arms around his neck.

His strong arms kept her in a cage of security and cordiality. She felt his warm breathe tickle against her bare shoulder and then pulled away, "Ill make sure I remember that." She said, letting her hands slide down to rest on his bare toned chest, she could feel his heart beat under his skin.

He smiled up at her, "Good, don't ever think I'm not here for you." She blushed at his words, she had only met him and they had an instant connection, no matter how cheesy that sounds, but she felt it. But she wasn't affectionately driven to him, she just loved how he could play and mess about with her. She crawled of his lap, "Maybe we should head back? See if Kalona is okay." She asked, "Ah yes, we should." He said and before he stood up the Goddess appeared.

"Hello, this is where you two are hiding!" She smiled happily but it frightened Azalea jumped and squealed. She turned around to see a surprised looking Goddess, "Oh I-I'm sorry! I got scared I didn't know you came up behind me." She gave her a half smile and an awkward laugh. "Oh," she giggled, "Don't apologise," she continued to smile, reaching up to her eyes.

"O-Okay." She replied softly as Erebus stood besides her, chuckling, "What brings you here?" He asked, teasingly poking Azalea a little, "I was wondering where you two went, and figured you'd be here." The Goddess smiled up at her Warrior, "Oh I see. Have you seen Kalona?" Erebus asked, a little concerned for his brother, "I have, he is back in the sun room. Why?" She asked.

"Well, Azalea and I were having a bit of a tumble when she woke. I could see Kalona was elsewhere and he suddenly cried out 'no', he looked distressed and scared if I remember. Then he left to go outside in a rush." Erebus explained to the Goddess who looked troubled, "Oh, I see. Well he looks fine as it is now, I will try and ask him why he had done that. You weren't doing anything that was offending him, where you?" She asked Erebus who shook his head, his golden hair disarrayed and swayed, "Well, maybe he wasn't happy with Azalea 'defeating' me." He said in a sarcastic yet cheeky voice, "Hey! I am so much stronger than you!" She huffed out pouting at him, "I did get the upper hand afterwards," He said ruffling her hair a little, "Only because I was distracted!" The Goddess laughed at the argument, "Come on, let us go back you two." She said, loving the way Erebus made her happy.

_'__Good, she needs it.' _Nyx mused hearing them bicker behind her about their fight. They walked back into the sunroom to find Kalona standing and gazing out to the meadow at the window. Azalea stared at his wings, they seemed to sparkle silver like the moon and a small smile came on her lips. Kalona turned when he heard them, giving the Goddess an affectionate smile, "Hello, my dear." He said as she moved to him and he took her into his embrace and kissed her.

Again, he felt that slight awkwardness, like kissing and being with the Goddess wasn't meant to be. Azalea noted the strange, uncomfortable look Kalona had when he kissed her. She looked up at Erebus who mouthed 'Something is strange' and she nodded in agreement. The pair pulled back and Nyx simply smiled at Kalona, he gave her a slight smile before she took his hand, "I want to ask you something." She said as she gazed at Azalea and Erebus who was holding her close to his body.

"Me?" Kalona asked, his smile faltering more to a thin line of pressed lips as he gazed over to his brother, and felt a quick pang of jealousness again before looking at Nyx, "Yes. Did you have another vision?" She asked, her hand on his strong muscled arm, "No, why?" his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Well, your brother had said to me you were in a dream-like state and you didn't move while he was playing with Azalea. Then you woke up and yelled out." Nyx asked, genuine concern laced her melodic voice.

"I… No, it wasn't a vision. I was just thinking, that is all. And the thought just frustrated me." He said, shrugging, his wings slightly moving up with the movement. "What was it that you thought that got you frustrated?" Nyx asked. He paused a bit, how could he tell her? He couldn't say he was remembering of the sex he had with the girl, then thinking of what he could do to her when she was facing Erebus. He knew very well saying that was going to hurt her. Azalea saw Kalona's face, struggling to say something. So he said without his voice shaking, "I was just thinking of Azalea's powers and how they could easily… harm someone." He hoped that it was believable and saw the slight I-Don't-Believe-You look his Goddess gave him.

"I see, well it won't happen. You two," she inclined her head to Erebus then looked at Kalona, "Will not fail with helping Azalea. I trust that you two will be great mentors to her. So with that," she smiled brightly, "You two are allowed to venture to the Mortal Realm with her whenever you like. But you cannot go anywhere else." Kalona looked worried, "Your still allowed to see your son, don't fret." She patted his arm.

"Oh Goddess…" Azalea said blushing a little, "You do not need to do such thing. Wouldn't it be just better if I just visit here?" She asked. "You are still welcomed to come here, but I can see that you and Erebus have started a playful relationship with a boom. Plus, I do not want you to be harmed by whatever those dark creatures that attacked you." Nyx said as she watched Erebus come to her with Azalea trailing behind.

"But… I do not want you to be without your Warriors. I can't take them away, you need to be protected." Azalea said.

"Well, I haven't been attacked for thousands of years. The Otherworld is safe. Besides, I wont have both of them with you, they can take turns. Three nights each." She said looking at the brothers, "Will that be okay with you both?" She asked, "Yes, My Goddess. That is fine." Erebus said grinning, "It is fine. I want to help as much as I can." Kalona replied, locking gazes with Azalea.

"Well, that's settled!" Nyx said then stepped back, "Now, if you two don't mind, please give her your oath that you will protect and guide her." Erebus nodded who went first. Azalea watched as he dropped to one knee and fisted his hand over his heart, "I give you my oath under the Goddess' say, I will protect you and guide you to conquering stability over your new found powers." He said, Azalea looked at Nyx who nodded, "I-I accept." She said hesitant as she was hoping that what she said was correct, Erebus stood and smiled, "Thank you." He said kissing her cheek, which made her blush darkly.

Kalona then moved in front of her, pushing down the building up anger in him, he will _not _feel such a terrible emotion. He had to be strong for Azalea; "I give you my oath under the Goddess' understanding and love, that I will keep your precious life safe and out of harms way, and to help you gain control over an old and ancient power." Kalona said, "I accept." She said and he stood, he took her hands and squeezed them a little. "Thank you." He said, but before he could move away she hugged him suddenly. It shocked Azalea, how she felt this urge to hug him, and she felt his body tense a bit but it relaxed as she felt his arms go around her holding her close.

"I should thank you, Kalona. I know you are confused and so upset, but your strength and love shouldn't be diminished by some visions. Do not allow it to ruin your beautiful relationship with Nyx." She said, she could feel the warm tickle of his breath creep along her skin, making her body tingle in places it shouldn't be tingling.

"I…" he was lost for words when he pulled back, but still had his hands on her hips, "Thank you Azalea, for saying that." He said giving her a smile. He leaned down to kiss her cheek, but the feeling of his lips on her skin felt like an electric bolt had shocked her. Either she just imagined it, or no one noticed except for her and Kalona. She blinked a bit as she dropped her arms from his shoulders and they stepped back. And Nyx came into view, still smiling brightly, "Well, that was amazing. Azalea, you are in great hands." She hugged her tightly before pulling back, "Well, I guess its time for you to head back home, correct?" Nyx asked Azalea, "Oh… Y-Yes. That's correct." She replied nodding quickly, "It was nice meeting you, I really enjoyed your presence here. I will see you again soon then." Nyx coursed as she clapped her hands together.

"For the first three nights, I will choose… Kalona." She said, Kalona looked up, "M… Okay. My oath stands." He said, gulping a little. Azalea smiled then turned to Erebus who collected her in his arms and gave her a big hug, "Remember, the feeling of the suns warmth… Think of it as my embrace." He murmured to her, "I will. I wont forget. And I wont be that long gone silly!" She laughed as he set her down, "I know, I will just miss you." He said as Nyx took her spot beside the golden winged man, "Ill miss you to." Nyx said smiling, "Ill miss you as well!" She said as she faced Kalona. Behind him opened up to her silent dark house.

She walked to him and he picked her up in his arms bridal style. "I shall see you soon." She said waving at the two people as Kalona turned and jumped into the watery portal and they disappeared. Nyx turned away from Erebus, "Come, and let us go bask in your beautiful sunlight." She said, "Alright, my Goddess." He replied joyfully as he to pick her up and carried her to her favourite outside spot. But Nyx couldn't help seeing the reaction Azalea had when Kalona kissed her cheek. It made her worry about her relationship with Kalona. It was going to tear him apart if the visions the two had came out true, and what would she do? She couldn't shun Azalea, it wasn't her fault. But it pained Nyx to think that such a beautiful young girl was going to be soon caught in the middle of something terrible, especially the vision of her crying in her realm.

She had to think, if the visions turned out true, what would Kalona do? Would she catch him kissing Azalea? Touching her in places the way he touches her? Whisper her lustful words into her ear?

It made Nyx uncomfortable, but if Kalona spent time with her and got to know her more… Maybe, just _maybe _something will happen between them. And Nyx had to prepare herself if she had to loose him. Maybe she should of just allowed Erebus to protect her and help her? And maybe kept Kalona to herself...


	8. Chapter Seven

It was interesting seeing Kalona's facial expression as he gazed at the little nick-knacks around her house. She watched him as he ran his fingers along the fire mantle that held the exotic looking statues of strange creatures. "My mother has a liking to collect weird objects." Azalea said, coming back from the kitchen and holding a cup of hot chocolate. "I can see that," he nodded as he paused to look at a family portrait, noting that she didn't exactly fit in amongst the other paled humans.

Though he kept quiet about that piece of information and turned to her, "What is that?" He asked, smelling the sweet smell of the brown liquid that was in her cup that was covered in cat heads. "Oh, this is hot chocolate. Its really tasty," she said watching him come closer to her to peer down into her cup, "Wanna taste?" She asked him, "I do not like human drinks. Nor do I drink anyways." He said smiling, "But thank you for the offer." He quickly said seeing the sad look that crossed her face, "Oh hush! Just taste it!" She shoved the hot ceramic cup into his hands, he sighed as he heard his Goddess giggle in his mind.

He brought the cat cup to his lips and took a small sip, his amber eyes widen with surprise as he looked at her, "This tastes delightful." He said taking another sip, she laughed as she slipped her hands over his, "Well, yeah, hot chocolate is amazing. Now, this is mine. You can't have all of it, silly!" She said grinning up at him as she took her cup back from him. "Oh, pardon me…" He apologised, blushing ever so slightly. "I can make another one for you, if you like?" She asked him, but he shook his head, "No, its okay." He said, she shrugged and sat down on the couch and brought her legs up to her chest and sipped at her drink. Kalona stood there awkwardly before sitting beside her, he could feel the uncomfortable feeling press around him and before he could say anything, Azalea beat him to it, "This feels like a dream," She began after what felt like ages of silence, "This whole thing about me having these strange powers is so… unreal." She kept her eyes down and staring unblinkingly into the warm liquid.

"I understand, it is a big thing to find out, I met someone who had incredible powers. She to was scared and unsure." Kalona said, glancing at her. She pushed back her blue hair and then looked up to meet his eyes, "And those men… Ugh, not a good way to start this," She waved her hands around herself, "God, I knew I was different." She sighed and looked away from him; she had finished her drink and set the cup down. "Is that bad? Being different?" He asked, she shrugged, "Sometimes it can be bad, or good. I don't know about my situation, plus I have no one to talk to about this shit." She rubbed her eyes, "You have me, Erebus and Nyx though." He frowned, "I mean _other _than people having some kind of powers. I need my human friends, to tell them about this…" She said reaching for the home phone to call up Julie or Nevaeh, but paused. "Ah fuck." She slapped her forehead, "Damn it damn it damn it!" She cursed standing up and quickly heading to her room.

Kalona followed, confused as he turned into her room. Watching her search frantically around, throwing clothes of the table and onto the floor. He lifted one brow up as he smiled slightly at her freak out, "God! Where is my phone!" She sifted through her belongings and finally whipped out a huge black rectangular device known as the 'iPhone 6'. He watched as her thumbs flicked back and forth as she punched in the glowing numbers and letters on the screen. "Fuuuuuck! Look at these messages!" She waved her phone around. He shook his head and walked to her, grabbed her arms and held them down, "Azalea, please, getting agitated will not help. Calm down before you do anything that you will regret later." He said, as he led her to her bed to sit her down. "Yeah… Sorry Kalona. My friends are probably freaking out so badly… I have to ring them." She said but he stopped her, "No. Talk to them tomorrow. You must get rest now." He said, "But-"

"No. Rest." He said sternly and she pursed her lips together and stood. "Fine. I'm gonna have a shower and then ill go to bed." She said grabbing her woollen pyjamas and headed into the shower. She came out after ten minutes all dressed up and hair dried, Kalona was still sitting in the same position. "Ready?" He asked her and she nodded, he stood and pulled back the bed sheets for her and she crawled in.

"Um… Can you lay beside me?" She asked in a quiet tone, "If that's okay with you…" She said looking away shyly, "Oh… Of course…" Kalona said, chuckling a little he got in with her. Pulling the sheets up to her chin, she felt his body press against her back and the soft feeling of his feathers brushing against her skin. His arm rested around her hip while his other arm held up his head, "Goodnight, may the Goddess look over you." He whispered in her ear, she blushed and whispered it back as she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to embrace her weary mind.

The following day was interesting. She woke to the feeling of nothing behind her and knew that Kalona had gotten up. Most likely to have hidden from her family. She reached over to look at her phone and sighed, "Thirty missed calls from Julie. Forty-five voice messages from Michael and a whole bunch more from the rest. Shit." She swore under her breath and got up. "Kalona…?" She whispered his name as she stared into the poorly lit room.

Something stirred in her wardrobe. Her brows furrowed as she cautiously moved to the wardrobe. "Kalona…" She drawled out a little as she reached to open the door and Kalona stumbled out, causing her to jump back and fall on her butt. "Ow!" She gasped as she stared up to his gorgeous gold eyes. "A-Ah! Azalea, I didn't mean to frighten you!" He said instantly helping her up. She giggled, "Its fine. Just…" She held back from laughing really hard. He looked confused as he stared at the girl holding her stomach and her hand over her mouth, "Is something wrong? Are you going to be sick?" he asked in a worried tone, he didn't want to fail already at keeping her safe! But he heard the soft giggles that came from her and shook his head, "What is the problem? I am confused." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing is the problem." She gasped out as she laughed, but softly. She reached up and pulled something of his head. He saw that she held one of those clothing's that girls wear to hold up their bosoms. "Was that on my head?" He asked, embarrassed. "Yup!" She was laughing harder and he felt his cheeks get warm from how disconcerting it was. He shook his head and sighed, "I didn't see it hanging above my head. I didn't think really," he said, shrugging and his wings rustle a little, "What do you mean? And why did you hide in the wardrobe?" She asked as she went back to sit on her bed, yawning a little. "I heard someone heading to your room, it was an older woman." He said, "She looked very suspicious and was searching through your room while you slept. I wanted to come out and scare her. But I held back…" He said as he sat beside her.

"Oh… Must've been my mother. Do you know why she was searching my room?" She asked, "No, she wasn't speaking. She was going through all your drawers and was praying that she wasn't going to go through the wardrobe. But she did stand in front of it and stared at the door for a good long while. Before she left." He explained more, "How could you tell she was looking at the door?" Azalea asked in curiosity.

"I sensed her presence there and she was facing me." He replied smiling a little, "Ah, right. Lucky she didn't see you in there. I don't know what would've happened." She sighed as she lay back on the bed.

"I got up so early. But I don't feel tired. My body is like… Buzzing. Excited. Ready to go. Do something crazy." She said looking at him, "Well, you have just unlocked your powers don't forget," he turned to stare back at her, "But you must be careful with it. You can harm yourself and others." He said reaching out to run his fingers lightly along her cheek, she felt this shock zap through her and made her skin prick up with a tingly sensation. "I don't… want you to harm yourself especially…" he said in a low voice as his face slightly hovered over her. She was lost for words; if she said something it wouldn't make sense. Without noticing, her hand rested on his bulging bicep, her fingers lightly caressing his skin.

She could feel his shoulders tense up a little and his lips slightly parted. _'Oh I so want to reach up and…' _she felt herself lift up to be closer to his lips. But she felt him moved away quickly, "No." he said shaking his head, "We…" She sucked in a deep breath; she was holding it in this whole time? She stared at him wide eyed. "No, I know. Fuck I'm sorry." She said, "It was my fault. I shouldn't have… um… leaned up…" She blushed and gulped, looking away. "Azalea… It's not your fault… I was made to… give lo… lust and pleasure…" He sounded awkward and unsure on what he was saying. Azalea was making his mind go crazy and spin, he so wanted to touch and kiss her, but then again he couldn't as he was made to be Nyx's lover.

"I understand. I know." She said lowly and regained herself and calmed down her aroused body. "But like you said, we will over come this and this," she waved around herself and him, "Whatever is between us, will be in the past once I can regain my power. Its probably just my power acting up as it is newly awakened." She said, sounding confident. He nodded, but in the back of his mind something else was yelling at him it wasn't going to go away at all.

"Of course, its your power. And I'm here to help you control it." He said, smiling at her, which made her whole body melt. "I know, and I'm so happy for that." She stood, "Now, I must get ready. You either keep your eyes closed or go back into my wardrobe with my bras that can attack you." She said cheekily, "I think I'll close my eyes and turn away while you dress." He said, looking horrified. She giggled and he did what he said while she hurried into the shower and cleaned up, and then dressed in her room.

By that time, everyone else in the house was up and moving. Kalona had sneaked out of the house quickly and took to the sky while she was in the house having breakfast. He saw she left the house and was driven to school. He knew that the humans hardly ever looked up but he stayed high and kept a close eye down below.

Azalea got out of the car, she waved as the car drove of and she turned to face the school. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, knowing that her friends are going to freak over her and ask her a billion questions on what happened to her on that Friday night. She had to lie, even though it pain her inside. Who knows if she can trust them, she only knows them for about a week now.

_'__Once this shit cools down, I'll tell them.' _She thought as she trudged up with the rest of the students and made her way to her locker. She didn't even get time to even _touch _the locker when a mass of blond hair smothered her. Julie was crying when she hugged Azalea, she was shocked of the impact and was patting Julie's back to try and comfort her. Then the rest of them came in like a pack of wolves and all hugged Azalea. It made her very uncomfortable and she began to squirm in the embrace. Nevaeh was her saviour, "Alright! Guys get of her! She looks like she is going to be sick!" Nevaeh yelled angrily and everyone reluctantly pulled away, except for Julie, "Oh Az! Az! I was so friggin' scared!" She whimpered, "J-Julie, please l-let go of me!" Azalea was trying to pry Julie's little arms of her; Nevaeh helped and finally got the girl of.

"Jesus Julie, when I say get of, _get of._" Nevaeh said in a hard tone, making Julie cringe slightly. She was puffy eyed and had tear stains down her cheeks, visible since she wore makeup. "S-Sorry…" she said in a quiet tone. Nevaeh sighed and then looked at Azalea, "What happened? We searched high a low for you. Asked the locals if they saw you. Even went to your house, thanks for Michael knowing where you lived." Nevaeh said quickly in a panicked tone.

Azalea gulped, averting her eyes from the group as she leaned against the metal lockers behind her, "Um…" She said hesitantly, "Come on! We were worried! Tell us!" Nevaeh said impatiently.

"Yeah! Where the hell were you?!"

"You worried the hell out of me!"

"Please just tell us!"

It was getting too much for her, she felt a headache coming on and felt the gravity pull her down. She didn't even know what happened, all she remembered was everything coming together in a blur then darkness. The buzzing feeling rushed into her and she woke up with a gasp. Her blood was pumping through her veins fast and her heart rate was unusually high. Glancing around, she noted that she was in the infirmary. Sitting up slowly she blinked a few times and saw that Kalona was standing at the end of the bed.

"Kalona…? You shouldn't be here… Did anyone see you?" She asked about to get out of bed but he stopped her in one swift movement.

He held her back and smiled gently at her, "No, the students here have already gone into class so I was able to sneak into the window." He explained, "But still! The nurse here can catch you!" She said sitting back on the bed. "Please, don't fret. I checked and she wasn't in the small office area, so we have some time together before she returns." He said, and then continued, "I felt the rush of your power quiver around me, it drew me in but I had to fight back to prevent myself from being seen or getting injured. What happened?" He asked her gently as he sat beside her, "I… I don't remember much. My friends came and all bear hugged me as one, I felt a little lightheaded but it went away when they all let go. Then when they began to question me and spoke over each other, it was like everything came crashing down on me." Azalea explained in a sincere tone.

"I see, it must've had to do with your unusual powers. I can say that, it's not only affecting your physique, but its also affecting your emotions. But I can only guess as its still a little to early to tell what its really affecting. But your emotions are definitely are being pushed to its extreme." Kalona stated glancing at Azalea.

"Right… I guess I was stressed? Which is why I blacked out…" She said, the winged immortal nodded, "Indeed. I think we know now what to work with. We have to learn how to control your emotions." He said, "Alright. Ill try and keep everything settled today so when I come home, I'm not exhausted to start whatever training you have in mind." She said.

"Good idea. Now I must go, the nurse is returning…" He said getting up and looking down at her with gentle gold eyes, "Thanks, I'll see you soon then." She glanced up and smiled, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Be safe." He said and left the room through the window. She blushed darkly from the kiss and knotted the blanket shyly in her hands. The nurse came in and said, "Ah! Are you okay to be up?" The young redhead came over to her, holding a glass of water, "Yeah, I feel okay now. I don't feel as dizzy as before." Azalea said smiling kindly up at the nurse, "Well, you are welcomed to stay here as much as you want. Here, I have a glass of water for you." She said handing her the glass, "Thank you." Azalea replied and sipped at the water, "Just sign out when you leave, ill be in the office if you need to me." She hurried away.

Azalea watched her leave and eventually drank the water and left the infirmary eventually.

She went back to her locker to grab her stuff for…. _'Wait a minute, did I just sleep through first and second period!' _Azalea checked her phone and it was twenty minutes past ten. She had eleven minutes until her art class finished, which was her favourite class as it was the only time she got to draw whatever she wanted. She sighed and had to go back to her locker to grab her textbook for Physical Science. As she was about to close the locker door she felt the Trio before she heard the head leader speak, "I saw what happened this morning. I hope your feeling okay." Leela said, but Azalea wasn't stupid, she could hear the sardonic tone that came from the blond haired girl.

"You don't care. I can tell when you are being sarcastic." Azalea snapped at her, her jaw tightening as she glared at the Trio. "Wow, so you do have a brain. I'm surprised." Leela snickered, she had stepped a little closer to Azalea but she didn't let the intimidation of Leela get to her. She was stronger than that.

"I'm not stupid, unlike you. Intimidation isn't good, you wont success in life with it." Azalea said, rolling her eyes. "Excuse me? I am not intimidating anyone, nor am I stupid! I'm just… Expressing myself." Leela said, her lip curled up like a dog getting pissed. "Yeah… Still intimidation when you threaten people. Don't start acting like the Queen of this school, its stupid and retarded to 'pretend' that you own everything. Which you don't cause I don't see your name anywhere." Azalea said, getting a little frustrated. She hated people who acted dumb but high and mighty. Leela could see the agitation in Azalea's posture and smirked. "Its actually funny, little Azalea," she purred, "I do own pretty much everything. I am the richest person to live in Tulsa." Leela giggled as she twirled her hair around her perfectly manicured fingers.

"So? I don't care whether your rich or poor, you still don't fucking own anything." Azalea swore, gritting her teeth as she held back her anger. God she was pushing her close to the edge, she felt like snapping. "Bitch please, you don't know how my people work." She flicked her hair back, "Oh fuck you and your 'people'. You rich bastards are arrogant and fucking assholes! I hate how you all waltz in any place and act like you fucking know the world! You don't, you don't understand what its like to _work _to own shit," She furiously responded, Leela took a step back a bit and stared at her wide eyed, "So don't fucking say 'bitch please' to me, bitch please to you! You will never understand what its like to earn something WITHOUT having to threaten and boss people around! Goddamnit Leela! I cant understand-" She was cut of with the stinging pain that rippled on her cheek. Leela had raised her hand and slapped Azalea as hard as she could across the face.

Azalea took a staggering step back and hit the lockers as she placed her hand on her reddening cheek. Leela stared at her with such intense anger; it showed in her dark ocean blue eyes. She felt the supremacy radiate around her, she could see the red flames surround her. She knew that Leela wouldn't be able to see it, as she didn't possess such power like Azalea. "How fucking dare you speak to me that way you little shit, this is the reason why we rich people are so arrogant and assholes, is because WE have to deal with YOUR stupidity! We are not stupid, you hear me?" Leela took a step to Azalea.

"I-It doesn't matter… You don't own anything…" Azalea said, breathing hard as her skin felt warm and tingly. "Oh for fucks sake! Shut up!" Leela cried before raising her hand to hit her again, but the voice of Michael was like heaven to Azalea's ears. "Oi! Stop, Leela! What the hell are you doing?!" He came running to stand before Azalea. "Your little slut of a girlfriend was accusing me for something I didn't do!" Leela shrieked in annoyance, "Alright, but its not fucking okay to hit her! I thought you were better than this!" He yelled at her, glaring at her, "B-But… Michael… I am… I just…" She stuttered and so faked a sniffle, as she turned away, "I'm sorry." She said looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. "I hope you are, and cut that shit out. Won't work with me." He waved her dismissively, "Go away." He said as he turned away from her and faced Azalea. She heard Leela make a sound before she hobbled away.

Michael knelt before Azalea and took her hand gently from her cheek. He saw the tears that fell down her cheeks, but he didn't hear a sound from her. He stood up and embraced her in a tight yet comforting hug. She wrapped her arms around him and gripped his shirt as she silently cried into his shirt. Never had she felt like that, never had she felt her humanity slip away for that split of a second. That wasn't her, she knew it. She felt so irrefutably scared, vulnerable and lost. _'Oh Goddess… Goddess…. I don't know what came over me… I'm sorry….' _She prayed, then felt the familiar warmth and love surround her.

She felt the warm sun wrap around the darkness that had swelled up in her heart. She heard his voice, the man made from the sun, _'Sweet Azalea… Do not fret… This isn't your fault… Its your powers that are heightening every feeling… Please, don't worry,' _she smiled that Erebus sensed her worry, _'The Goddess, my brother and I will help you… You will master this unique power and harness it with great potential… Just don't fret, my sweet Azalea…' _And with that, the darkness in her diminished and was gone. Only the lingering warmth of Erebus was left. She felt so much better, more contained and grounded. When she pulled back, there were people milling about. Class had finished and people were staring at her and Michael. She blushed as she let go of his shirt, "S-Sorry… Um…" She stuttered a little, "Don't be, you needed that hug. I hope you're not hurt." He said tilting her face up, "I'm not. It was just a slap. It no longer hurts now, so it's all good." She smiled wide up at him, "Are you sure? Because you had came out of the infirmary. Don't forget you did pass out. I don't want you to get hurt more." He said, concern was evident in his voice.

"Michael, I'm fine. I mean it, I guess I went over board of what I said and got a slap in the face. But she deserved it; she needed to know that she didn't own the place." Azalea said, picking up her dropped stuff. Michael had a cheeky grin, "Well, good. It's a first that someone stood up to her and said something. I just don't like that she slapped you. I need to report this." Michael said, before turning to go to the principles office, "No!" She grabbed his arm, "No Michael, Its fine. I swear. If she does it again, then we go. God knows what she can say, she can easily get out of being in trouble." She said, Michael gave her a look, "Don't give me that look, I've had experience back in my old school. They were all stuck ups and always got away. Don't bother." She said pulling him back.

Michael sighed and looked at her, "Alright, whatever you say. But if she does it next time, I will tell." He said smiling. "Okay, fine by me. Now, I really should get going to class…" She trailed of before backing up, "Hey, wait, what about Friday night…?" He asked. She paused and pursed her lips tightly, "I um… Can I um explain when we are all together…? I don't want to repeat myself…" She said. "Oh, yeah, no worries. Sure. We can do that. I guess so. At lunch?" He asked, she nodded, "Yeah, at lunch. Of course. Now, I really need to go… I don't want to be late." She gave him an apologetic smile before hurrying away. Whatever happened then, he knew it was strange. First she was crying the next she was happy and giggly. He figured whatever happened on Friday night may have damaged her emotionally… Terrible thoughts came to his mind and he slightly panicked.

He shook his head and told himself not to worry, if she was open to say what happened, it may not be that bad… He hoped. He sighed and he to, left to go to class on the end.

Physical Science went by quickly and lunch came. As she came to her locker Michael was there, "Hey." He smiled at her as he approached her, "Hi." She replied back as she opened her locker to grab her lunch and her books for last period. "Ready to go to lunch?" He asked, "Yeah." She closed her locker door and the pair went to the cafeteria. "Will you tell the group what had happened before period three or will I?" He asked, "I dunno, I don't think its necessary, okay? It was just a little outburst. Nothing to worry about. I just want Friday night to pass and we can go back to being who we were." She explained. "Alright… Fine by me." He agreed but wished he didn't. As the pair neared their table, she spotted her little group. The group were huddled down and had their heads close together as if they were discussing about something.

Nevaeh looked up and smiled when Azalea got closer. Julie and the rest of them glanced up and made space for her to sit, but Azalea could tell that Julie wanted to throw herself at her and hug her like she did before. So Azalea sat on the other side of Michael. "Before I start, I just wanna say I'm sorry for scaring you all. I didn't get hurt at all." Azalea said looking down at her hands, which were clasped in her lap. "So here is the story. So, while I was in the bathroom I got a call from my father. I didn't answer, cause I was in the bathroom! So when I finished I went outside and rang him back to see what he called me for. He was asking me to buy something from the shops and then began to rant on about his work and blah blah blah. But while he was talking, I always do this, I begin to wander away from where I am. I guess I had wandered into a dark area and didn't notice. It only occurred to me when I heard a weird sound that I realised I had wandered of. It was hard to see where I was since it was quite dark. The next thing I knew something jumped at me and I freaked. I lost my balance and fell backwards and must've hit my head on the ground and knocked myself out a bit," She stopped to see that everyone was quietly listening, "I woke up in my room and my dad said he had found me on the ground. He said he was lucky he was in the neighbourhood." She finished.

"Phew," Julie said after a few minutes of silence, "I thought something worse had happened. Damn whatever scared you. Could've been something serious." She said reaching over to pat her hands that were now on the table.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm fine, like I said, and again I'm really sorry." She said, "Honey, its okay. We all forgive you." Shelly said, giving Azalea a small smile. Everyone nodded with agreement, "Long as you were fine, that's all it matters." Michael said giving Azalea a loving smile. But she could see in his eyes that he wanted her to say something about Leela. But she didn't, she looked away and like that, it was over and they were back to normal. They moved on to other topics that made Azalea feel more at ease, she ate her food and participated in bit of the conversation but mostly listened. She leaned against Michael as she ate, thinking over what she had just said. She lied. It had been a long time since she had lied, and that was when she was back in her old school.

But that was just something minor… that her parents didn't mind much. This… This was different, it was big and could affect her and her friends if she continues on to hide this secret. But she knew she couldn't tell them just yet, she had to wait until she figured out what she is. She hoped this was a wise decision to hold back, and prayed to the Goddess that things will go well.

Lunch ended and she got up with Michael, she went to last period, which was vocal. She was good at singing but was still shy to face the class. Julie, Nevaeh, Ayden and Shelly watched the pair leave, but their eyes were mostly trained on Azalea. "She lied." Shelly said after a while, "Mhm," Julie nodded, "She didn't have her phone on her on Friday." Julie added. "She never went to the bathroom, I checked remember?" Nevaeh said and the three of them nodded. "Whatever it is, she better spit it out soon or Ill make her." Nevaeh huffed picking her stuff up. "Chill, Nev, whatever it is, let her speak for her own. Maybe something bad happened and she doesn't feel comfortable." Ayden said in his quiet and soft voice.

"Doesn't matter, her story doesn't make sense. Besides, she said it all in one go. I know when people lie, they rush a story. And her story was almost staged." Nevaeh said, pursing her lips tightly. Ayden sighed but didn't say anything; he'd get to protective over someone he cared for greatly. "I'm kind of on your side Nevaeh, but do take in consideration that Az is still kind of new in this country." Julie said, she to picking her stuff up to head to class. "Ya, I know." Nevaeh said before walking off without looking back at them.

The group scattered and headed to their classes.


End file.
